Let's Stay Together: Girl for Each Sohma Boy
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: The Tomimoto Family have the same curse as the Sohma Family. Akito has the idea that the members of the zodiac should pair up according to their zodiac animal. This is not optional. ShigurexOC AyaxOC YukixOC KyoxOC HatorixOC HaruxOC MomijixOC RitsuxOC
1. Meet Mai

It was time for the New Year's Banquet. As usual, the whole Sohma family was present, whether or not they wanted to be there. This year, Akito had decided to introduce the family to another family. The Tomimoto family was another family with the Zodiac curse upon them. Akito had the idea that some of the members of the Zodiac from both families could unite the family. He wouldn't be giving anyone any choices, though. That year, he'd have the older members be married to their corresponding animal pair. All the Sohma and Tomimoto family members had been informed of this. Since Akito commanded it, they had no choice but to follow it out. The members were most curious to see who they would be with. After the banquet, they would move in with each other.

Shigure waited outside of Sohma House waiting for his intended to show up. All he knew was that she was twenty six years old and her name was Mai. Yuki and Kyo had already walked home with their pair.

"Excuse me. Are you Shigure Sohma?"

"Hm?"

Shigure turned to see a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was so pretty, that Shigure quite forgot the question she had asked. She blushed slightly under his gaze. When she looked down, Shigure pulled himself together. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, uhm, yes. I'm Shigure Sohma. You must be Mai Tomimoto," Shigure smiled, taking her hand," Nice to meet you."

Shigure, noticing her suitcase beside her, picked it up. They started walking towards Shigure's house.

"So…uhm…do you live far from here?" Mai asked, as they started walking.

"No, not far at all, milady."

They walked in silence for most of the way. Mai obviously wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure. She kept stealing glances at Shigure, who usually grinned back at her.

"You know. If you want to say something, anything at all, it's fine. I'm here to listen. Isn't that how it is with couples?" Shigure goaded her on.

Mai turned a deep red and looked down at the ground.

"Well…that's the thing. What do you think of this whole…arrangement?"

Shigure looked up at the dark night sky.

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me that much. Before…no one but Akito knew that there was another family with this curse of ours. I guess it's quite fortunate for us. Many of us cursed ones thought we'd never be able to marry or be with someone," Shigure answered, sincerely," I think I'm very lucky. I got a beautiful young woman as my betrothed."

Mai laughed melodically. Shigure loved the sound.

"So, who else lives with you, Shigure?"

Shigure looked at the house that was looming up ahead of them. The lights inside the house must have alerted her.

"Well, there is Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. They're both sixteen. I'll warn you; those two are the rat and cat. So…you can imagine the noise. Not to mention, not a day goes by that something in my house doesn't break. You must know who they're paired with already."

Mai grinned at the house, knowingly.

"In our family, it's quite inconvenient. The rat and the cat, Ren and Yumi, are sisters."

Shigure cringed at the thought of what it would be like at home from now on.


	2. Meet Ren

Yuki Sohma sat in the park near the Sohma House waiting for Ren Tomimoto to show up. Yuki was very nervous about this. He was only sixteen years old. Marriage was the farthest thing from his mind. He was very upset that Akito would come up with something like this. It was morally wrong.

"Y-Yuki…Sohma?" a quiet voice asked.

Yuki looked in the direction of the voice only to have his breath taken away. A young girl with long light brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes was beside him. She seemed to mistake his expression, because she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Ren Tomimoto."

Ren bit her lip. She had had no idea that she would be paired with such a good looking boy. She looked up at Yuki. She was surprised to see a flattering smile upon his face. His purple eyes were so beautiful.

"Oh, no, Miss Tomimoto. I just wasn't expecting someone with such radiant beauty as yours," he said.

Ren blushed deeply, lost for words in front of this handsome boy. Yuki noticed that she was holding her belongings in a suitcase.

"Here, Miss, I'll carry this for you. Shall we go?" Yuki said, taking the suitcase from her hand.

"Oh! Thank you, but…please call me Ren."

Yuki smiled at her as they started walking home.

"Ren, you have a very pretty name."

Ren nodded.

"I think it's a silly name, really."

"I don't think so. It is very pretty. Your parents weren't wrong with the name they gave you."

Yuki enjoyed seeing her blush. Her shyness was attractive. They both reached the house before the others. Stepping inside, Ren examined the house curiously.

"It's very nice," Ren smiled, looking at Yuki.

"It's our home. I live here with my cousins, Shigure and Kyo. Shigure is the dog. Kyo is the cat."

Ren noticed how he spat the word cat. She scoffed at the word.

"I don't disagree with your tone. My twin sister is the cat in our family. Useless and unnecessarily angry."

Yuki could only imagine how it must have been growing up with your sibling as the cat. He knew it would have driven him crazy. He took Ren's hand. She started in surprise at the action, but stopped when she looked at Yuki's smile.

"Shall I show you to our room?"

"Our?"

Yuki sighed as he led Ren upstairs.

"Yes, Akito…he went through all the details of these arrangements. Girls would move in with the guys, they'd stay in the same room, they'd get to know each other, and, after a certain amount of time, they'd get married."

Yuki opened the door of the room closest to the stairs. He led her inside and set her suitcase down next to a wardrobe in the room.

"Yuki, when do you think they'll make us get married?"

Yuki looked at her. She was biting her lip. Yuki moved in front of her, causing her to automatically look up at him. He gentle caressed her cheek with his hand.

"When we're eighteen, I think. We have two years, so don't worry. It's not like Shigure and Mai, who will be married next year. Ren, I promise to take care of you, alright? Everything will be okay."

Ren smiled at Yuki.

"I believe in you, Yuki. Thank you."


	3. Meet Yumi

Kyo lay on the roof of Sohma House, staring up at the starless sky. He hated the yearly banquet. Why did he even have to come if he couldn't go to the banquet? The people inside seemed to be having a lot of fun. Kyo glared at the dark sky. It all wasn't fair.

"Kyo Sohma. The Zodiac Cat, I'm guessing."

Kyo turned his head to see a girl about his age walking towards him from the other side of the roof. The girl had dirty blonde hair and light green colored eyes. The grin on her face automatically caused Kyo some slight irritation. It was teasing, yet friendly. The girl sat down beside Kyo on the roof. Kyo sat up, still looking at her.

"Yeah. So what?"

The girl laughed lightly, the cold wind blowing her hair around her. Kyo stared at her, trying to figure out why she was out in the cold and not at the banquet like everyone else. He knew where he'd prefer to be. Who'd want to be shunned from their own family?

"You know, I kind of figured you'd have no idea of who I was even though you knew you'd meet me today," the girl teased.

Kyo snorted and looked away from her.

"You a Sohma?"

The girl laughed. Her melodic voice caused Kyo to turn to look at her once again. He couldn't help but smile. It was a contagious laugh. It made him feel warm inside for some reason. He figured he was probably just getting sick.

"I will be a Sohma one day, but no…I'm Yumi. Yumi Tomimoto. Sound familiar, kitty cat?"

Kyo's expression was one of obvious revelation. Yumi smiled. She liked Kyo; he was cute and maybe a little forgetful. The look she was giving him made him blush.

"Oh…I see."

Kyo looked back at the sky. Yumi sighed; she'd made him shy. Yumi contemplated for a second what she would do about that. Yumi was a very bold girl and shyness was a word you never used when describing the upbeat blonde. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She pounced on the orange headed teenager.

"HEY! What are you doing?!"

Kyo had been knocked onto his back as Yumi lay flat on top of him. It was obvious that Kyo was a bit aggravated by this action, but Yumi just smiled at him. She played with his messy orange hair.

"You know Kyo-Kyo-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"-we can actually get near each other without turning into animals."

Kyo's annoyance faded as Yumi continued to play with his hair. Kyo couldn't help but admit to himself that Yumi was a very pretty girl. Her soft, shoulder-length hair brushed his face as she leaned over him. Kyo couldn't help the redness that crept onto his face. He hid his eyes under his bangs until he heard the worst sound in the world.

"KYO! Oh, KYO! Kyo, it's terrible."

Kyo turned his head only to see Kagura running towards them on the roof. Kagura stopped about a yard away from them. She was staring at Yumi, who was still on top of Kyo. Yumi smiled at Kagura.

"Ka-Kagura, this is Yumi. Yumi, that's Kagura."

Kagura seemed stunned. She couldn't say or do anything. She just stood there staring at them. Yumi got off of Kyo and went over to Kagura.

"Hi, Kagura. I'm Yumi Tomimoto. I'm the cat in my family."

Kagura looked at Yumi. It was obvious that there were a lot of things she wanted to say. Behind Yumi, Kyo was itching to run away. He was ready to do so if Kagura made any move to attack him.

"Hello, Yumi. I'm Kagura, the boar. I see that you and Kyo will get along just fine. Yumi, please take care of him."

Kyo was astounded. He never expected Kagura to say that. Kagura waved at them and walked away to probably find her zodiac partner. Yumi turned to Kyo, who was getting up.

"Hey, I think we should be getting home," he said, jumping down from the roof.

Yumi followed suit. When she landed beside Kyo, she almost fell from hitting some ice, but Kyo caught her and set her upright. Yumi grabbed her stuff from the side of the house just to have it taken away by Kyo a moment later. Yumi looked at him to see him just grin and walk off. She ran up beside him and they headed home. Something was nagging at Kyo's mind as they walked. Eventually, the urge got too strong.

"Yumi, do you have an evil spirit form?"

Yumi's hand automatically went up to a necklace that hung around her neck. She sighed as she felt it there.

"Yeah, sadly."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Kyo commented, as he watched her stroke the necklace.

Yumi, who wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, stepped on a tree root and tripped. Kyo quickly put down her belongings and caught her in his arms.

"Are you usually this clumsy? You have to watch where you're walking, you know."

"I-I'm sorry, Kyo."

Kyo was surprised to see tears welling up in Yumi's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry!"

She didn't listen to him. Small streams of salty tears fell down her cheeks. She buried her face in Kyo's shoulder. Kyo, who wasn't used to taking care of a crying person, held her tighter.

"You know, you can tell me what's wrong. You can do that from now on. If something upsets you, you can confide in me," he said, softly.

"I…I hate my evil form. More than once, I've almost killed my own parents. My own parents were scared of me, yet they loved my sister. She doesn't have an evil spirit. Stupid, perfect rat."

"It's not your fault that those things happen. It's hard to deal with, I know that. We're not bad people, though. And rats…they're just plain annoying. You must have it pretty bad. Having to have grown up with a rat for a sibling must have been torture. Ugh…if Yuki was my brother!"

Yumi smiled and looked up at Kyo.

"Thanks."

Kyo gave her a lopsided grin before taking her hand and picking up her stuff.

"Let's get out of this cold before we get sick."

They reached the house soon. When they got inside, Kyo automatically took her up to their room. They didn't meet anyone on the way in, but the lights were on so someone was home. Reaching the room, Kyo put her stuff down in a closet. The room was pretty empty, but for a bookshelf full of books and a bed in the corner near the closet. Kyo turned to Yumi as she was examining the room.

"By the way, we live with Shigure. He is the dog of our family. He is a pervert, so be careful of him. Also, Yuki lives here. He is that damn rat."

Yumi froze. Kyo felt a wave of worry flow through him, but it was gone as fast as it came. He was definitely under the impression that he was getting sick.

"My…sister…will be…here."

Kyo scratched his head. That was probably the truth. He searched for a change of topic.

"So…who is Shigure's pair?"

Yumi smiled widely and her sparkling jade eyes lit up.

"My cousin Mai is the dog. She's really nice."

Kyo smiled to see her happy again. They then heard a voice yell up to them.

"Yuki, Ren, Yumi, Kyo! Dinner is ready, kiddos! Mai made dinner!"

Kyo sighed at the sound of Shigure's over joyous voice. Yumi giggled and took Kyo's hand. Kyo looked at her questioningly.

"Lead the way?" she asked, simply.

Kyo nodded and they headed down for dinner.


	4. Playful Banter

Everyone sat down for dinner together at the small wooden table. Kyo sat beside Yumi, who sat across from Yuki who was beside Ren. Shigure and Mai sat across from each other on the ends of the table. Shigure was being his usually odd self while the others stayed quiet as they ate.

"Ahh, it's so nice to have a full table!" Shigure sang," Thank you for cooking this wonderful meal, Mai. It's very good!"

The youth at the table agreed, quietly. It was quite awkward with the cats and rats glaring at each other from time to time. Shigure and Mai were quite put out by it. After dinner, Shigure excused himself for a moment and asked Mai to come with him. He'd had an idea. After sharing the idea with Mai, who thought it was a wonderful idea, they went back into the room with the teenagers who were staring at them suspiciously.

"What are you up to, dog?" Kyo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Shigure laughed his overly happy laugh and waved a hand at Kyo.

"Now really, Kyo. I'm not up to anything. I just thought that for bonding purposes we should go on a small…family trip tomorrow."

Yuki looked at the girls before looking back at Shigure.

"So soon? They only just got here. Shouldn't they have some time to settle in?" he asked.

Mai stood up and started to clean up the table.

"Yuki, it's quite alright. Maybe its better we get to know our partner before really getting used to living here. I mean, eventually each of you will be getting a house to yourselves."

The younger ones were quiet.

"I guess it's a pretty good idea," Ren spoke up," It could be fun."

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Who really cares about your opinion?"

"Who really cares about you?"

"Damn rat."

"Stupid cat."

Everyone else just stared at the two sisters who were glaring daggers at each other. Shigure sighed. This was all too familiar. Mai laughed a fake laugh.

"Now try to behave, you two," she said, sternly.

The two girls just looked away from each other. Yumi was silently fuming; Ren was visibly annoyed.

"Anyways, we'll go to the hot springs. It's very nice and very relaxing up there. We'll spend a week. How does that sound?"

"Whatever," all the teenagers chorused in unison.

They all got up and walked out of the room to their bedrooms, leaving Mai and Shigure in the room. Shigure looked at Mai.

"I really hope that when we have kids, we don't have a cat or a rat as a child. Though, that is highly unlikely."

Mai blushed and hurriedly headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Shigure smirked and followed her.

"Now, Mai, really! No need for embarrassment. It's just one of those things that the future holds."

"Really, Shigure. We just met and you're already talking about kids," Mai sighed.

Shigure watched her as she cleaned the dishes. He smiled when he noticed her glancing nervously at him. His gaze was affecting her; he knew it and enjoyed it. He went around behind her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She automatically went rigid.

"Is it really such a bad thought? Being with me? You and me having kids?" he whispered in her ear.

He grinned as he felt her shiver. Mai was beet red in the face.

"N-N-No. I-It's just…I really don't know."

Mai was devastated at her lame response, which didn't help her facial coloring at that point. Shigure chuckled.

"You're adorable," he said, kissing her cheek.

Mai had finished the dishes, so she turned to Shigure.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, searching his face.

"What? Am I really making your heart beat that fast?"

"You're playing with me."

"Mmmm…only a little bit."

"Wrong answer."

Mai stalked away from him out of the room. Shigure worriedly followed her.

"Mai, I was just kidding! Mai! Oh, c'mon. Where is your sense of humor? It was playful banter! Maaaaaaaaai!"

He followed her into his study. She had made it around all his books and writing utensils to sit on the floor in the middle of the cluttered room.

"Mai! Please forgive me," Shigure pleaded, sitting down beside her.

She was silent for a moment, just staring into space.

"Shigure…" she finally spoke," What is it that you do for a living?"

Shigure sighed. That was probably as close to forgiveness as he would get.

"I'm a novelist."

Mai raised an eyebrow at him and lifted a book in front of his face.

"And this is…?"

Shigure blushed and took the book from her hand.

"A little something on the side," he laughed, tossing it over his shoulder into a pile of books behind him," What do you do?"

"Not write hentai."

"I'M SERIOUS!"

Mai laughed, making Shigure smile. She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm actually the Tomimoto Family doctor."

Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Oh! So, you're like Hatori!"

Mai thought for a second.

"Hatori Sohma. Oh, yes. I guess I am."

"You know Hatori?"

Shigure looked a bit surprised as Mai smiled at him.

"Yes, we went to school together since we both were becoming doctors."

"Good! That clears that out of the way. Do you happen to know Ayame?"

"No, but from what I've heard about him from Hatori, I don't want to."

Shigure laughed. Mai suddenly yawned and her head fell into her hands.

"Oh! You're tired. Get some sleep so that you can be up and ready for the trip tomorrow!"

Mai looked at Shigure, who was watching her intently. A smile spread across her face, confusing Shigure for a moment.

"Shigure, when we have kids, I want them to be as kind as you are."

Shigure smiled as Mai crawled onto his lap and placed her head on his chest. She really was a good five inches shorter than Shigure. Shigure wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes.

"You wanna start making some tonight?"

"Hell no, you dog."

They both smiled, knowing that things were going to be fine between them. They understood each other. It was a good place to start.


	5. Spoken Words

The Next Day

That morning, after everyone was packed and ready to go, they all hopped on a bus and headed up to the hot springs. Kyo wouldn't stop complaining about how he hadn't slept well that night. That only caused Yumi to go into it about how he was taking up all the room. Yuki and Ren were just silent. When they reached the hot springs, the girls were instantly awed. The place was quite large and very beautiful. Standing in front was a lady with blue hair, looking slightly sick. As everyone exited the bus, they all went up to the lady.

"Everyone, this is our host. She is part of the Sohma family. One day, ladies, you may get to meet her son. He is the monkey and his name is Ritsu," Shigure introduced.

"Shigure, it's wonderful to see you. Let me show you all to your rooms."

She led them into the house and showed them all to the rooms they'd be staying in. Kyo scowled when he and Yumi were put into the same room.

"Do we really have to keep staying in the same room?" Kyo complained.

Yumi glared at him, before walking into the room.

"If you'd like, you could sleep outside," she suggested.

They were both stunned as the hot springs lady grabbed Kyo.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE? HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR WOMEN! EVEN IF YOU ARE THE CAT YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! AHHHHH!"

"OKAY, OKAY!!"

Yumi touched the hot spring lady's shoulder, gently. She automatically let go of Kyo.

"I'm sorry! Oh, so sorry! I overreacted. Please forgive me!" she apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you for showing us to our room; Kyo and I will stay here for now to get settled in," Yumi smiled.

Grabbing Kyo, Yumi dragged him into the room and shut the door. Kyo didn't look at Yumi as she glared at him.

"What is your friggin' problem, if I may ask?"

Kyo met her gaze and, his eyes flaring, he turned to look out the window.

"My problem is this whole marriage thing. We're just sixteen! This is so stupid. Why should I have to do this when they barely consider me part of this family! It's not fair that Akito is making us all do this. We don't know any of you! So what if we've met now? It's just…stupid."

Turning to look at Yumi, he felt his body freeze when he saw she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the ground. Kyo took a step closer to her, but stopped about a foot away.

"Look, Yumi, it's nothing against you. I swear-"

"It's fine."

She walked over to her stuff and started searching for something. Kyo wanted to go over to her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wished he'd kept what he said to himself, but it was too late now. With a growl of frustration, he dashed out of the room to who knows where. Yumi sighed.

"Does he think this is really that easy for all of us?"

--

Yuki and Ren:

The two had unpacked their stuff in silence caused by an uncomfortable tension in the room. Yuki kept looking over at Ren, hoping that maybe a glance might give him something to say. Sadly, that didn't work. Eventually, it drove him so crazy that he had to say something.

"I have a brother," he blurted out, smacking himself mentally the moment he figured out what he said.

Ren turned away from the window she'd been looking out of to smile at Yuki. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Really? Is he part of the zodiac?"

"Yeah. Ayame is the snake. He is as slimy as one, too. Lecherous is the best way to describe him."

Ren giggled, making Yuki smile. He walked over and stood beside her, both of them gazing out the window.

"You don't like your brother?"

"I don't…dislike him. He is just…difficult to get along with. Though, I'd say it's not as bad as you have it."

Ren sighed, looking a bit sad. Yuki didn't mean to say something that would upset. He automatically looked around the room.

"Ren, how about you go try out the hot springs? I'm going there now," Yuki suggested, grabbing a towel from his stuff.

He picked up one of Ren's towels and handed it to her. She looked at the towel and then back up at Yuki.

"Okay."

Yuki lead her through the house till they ran into Shigure and Mai. They weren't hard to find. They were being quite loud.

"Shigure! No!"

"What is so wrong with taking a bath together? Compared to last night, this should be nothing."

"Do you have any idea how sketchy that sounds?!"

"Oh, c'mon! It's a great opportunity for us to get to know each other better!"

"You're implicating perverted things, dog boy."

"Mai! The kids will be doing the same thing!"

Yuki and Ren walked into the room right about then. Their jaws automatically dropped when they saw what was going on. Mai was clinging onto the doorframe of the baths while Shigure had a good hold of her waist and was trying to pull her into the baths. When they noticed Yuki and Ren, they automatically stopped what they were doing. Yuki looked at Shigure annoyed.

"Do you have no shame?" he asked his older cousin.

"Nope, not really," Shigure smirked.

Right then, he grabbed Mai and lifted her into his arms.

"SHIGURE SOHMA!"

"Now, Yuki, you have to get to know Ren better. Talking while in the baths is a good time to do that. See you two later!"

With that, Shigure and Mai disappeared from their sight; Mai shouting all the way. Ren and Yuki stood there in shock for a moment before they both blushed. Yuki looked down at Ren as she looked up at him.

"I'm…not going to do that to you," Yuki reassured her.

Ren blushed and looked down at her towel.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I wouldn't mind, you know."

Ren looked up at Yuki and then quickly looked back down when she saw the surprised look on his face. Yuki chuckled softly, which made her look back at him in wonder.

"That's fine," he smiled, taking her hand.

--

Yumi sat in the bath, thinking. She was worried about Kyo. It'd been hours since she'd last seen him. According to Shigure, Kyo disappeared often enough as it was. She'd checked the roof and the house a bit for him, but to no avail. She sighed and sunk deeper in the warm water. What was she going to do if he didn't show up anytime soon? She was stuck with people she barely knew, her perfect rat of a sister, and her older cousin. She liked being around Kyo. His anger was somewhat comforting to her, because it was normal for her. He could be sweet if he wanted to, he had proved that. She scolded herself for taking such offense to what he'd said. It was unfair of her. She felt the same way; he'd just had the nerve to say it first. So much for her being open with him when he could be open with her.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looked around for where the voice had come from. She heard something in the water. Looking around, she noticed a dark figure moving toward her. The figure had an arm outstretched towards her. When the figure got close enough, she punched them in the stomach and then in the face. The figure doubled over and fell onto her. She was in shock.

"K-Kyo?!"

The mop of orange hair on her shoulder groaned.

"I guess I deserved that…"

"OH! No! No, Kyo, I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were. Kyo, are you okay?"

Kyo lifted his head to meet her gaze. Her voice caught in her throat as she looked him in the eyes. Eyes so different from average, yet very attractive. After a moment, his red eyes shifted away from her as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'll be fine. Remind me not to sneak up on you again."

Yumi laughed. She reached out a hand to touch the bruise that had formed on his face. He flinched away from her touch, causing her to retract her hand. Kyo caught her hand before it reached her side again. He looked at her face, grinning.

"It just hurts, doesn't mean you shouldn't try again," he said, placing her hand on his face.

Yumi's face turned red, but luckily the warm water hid that she was blushing. Kyo leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was selfish of me to have been that angry. I should have considered how you felt about this whole thing. It probably isn't easy for you, either."

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have a feeling that as long as I have you with me, things will be alright."


	6. Meet Kaida

That Night:

Everyone was in the games room after dinner. Kyo and Yumi were in a vigorous battle of ping pong in which Kyo was losing badly. Mai was trying to read, but Shigure was causing her discomfort by reading behind her back. Yuki was sitting next to Ren on the couch. After dinner, Ren had gotten a bit pale and Yuki was worried. She hadn't eaten much at dinner.

"Ren, are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked, feeling her forehead, which was on fire.

Ren looked at Yuki and shook her head. Yuki got up and pulled her with him. She could barely stand; she gentle fell against Yuki's chest.

"Yuki…"

He looked at Mai and Shigure, then at Kyo and Yumi. They were all looking at him and Ren. Yuki picked her up in his arms.

"Shigure, could you call Hatori? Ren is sick. I'm guessing it's a fever, but…"

Mai jumped up, tossing her book at Shigure.

"Here, I'll take a look at her, Yuki. I'm a doctor, too. Get her to your room."

Yuki led the others to the room and once inside he set the girl in his arms on the bed; pulling the covers over her as she shivered. Compared to how she was feeling, her skin was on fire. Mai pulled a chair over beside the bed. Yuki stood behind her worriedly.

"Yuki, you can calm down. Ren has never adjusted to altitude shifts very well. Shigure, could you go and get her some water to drink?" Mai reassured Yuki.

Shigure hurried off to the kitchen. Kyo and Yumi, as it was late, had retired to their room. Mai looked at Yuki as he sat down beside Ren on the bed. Mai smiled.

"Take care of her tonight? She might wake up at some point and not be able to sleep; she'll be pretty weak until her body adjusts to the higher altitude up here in the mountains."

Shigure returned with the glass of water. After setting it down on a table beside the bed, Mai and Shigure both headed to bed. Yuki slid into the bed beside Ren, who was still shivering. He pulled the brunette closer to himself, hoping that she'd feel warmer. Hopefully, she'd get better soon, too.

--

Next Day:

Shigure decided to call up Hatori. Not only did he want to hear how Hatori was doing, but he was hoping to glean some information about Mai out of him.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"HATORI! How is everything going for you? Getting along with your little lady?" Shigure asked, cheerfully.

"Shigure, why did you call?"

"Oh? Were you in the middle of something? Could it have been-?"

"Shut up. I'm not telling you anything about Mai, either."

"Hari!"

"You need to learn for yourself. I'm learning about Kaida without anyone else's help."

"Kaida? Oh hoho! Tell me about your girl. Please, Hatori?"

There was silence on Hatori's end of the line. Shigure listened intently.

"Alright…"

Hatori and Kaida:

Hatori was working in his study at his home at the main Sohma residence. He had left the banquet early, because he felt no need to stay. Because Hatori was near Akito most of the time, Hatori had met some members of the Tomimoto family. He hadn't had any idea of Akito's plan for having the marriages combining the two families because of the bond they shared by the curse. He had met Kaida Tomimoto once before two years previously. They had both been twenty five at the time. It wasn't too long after Kana had left, just by a month, so Hatori was still in pretty bad shape from it. Kaida had come with her younger sister, a non-zodiac member of the Tomimoto family. Leiko was the head of the Tomimoto family, the one whose shoulders the curse fell upon. While Akito and Leiko discussed things, which Hatori figured out later was the arrangement of the marriages, Hatori was to entertain Kaida for the time being. When Hatori first saw Kaida, the first thing he noticed was her long red hair. It was unnatural, which made it obvious that she was part of the zodiac.

"Hatori Sohma, I'm Kaida Tomimoto," she introduced herself.

Hatori had only nodded and led her to his house. Kaida was an energetic and overall happy person. She pointed out things everywhere and asked questions that Hatori would never have dreamed of asking. When Hatori asked her why she read into things so much, she smiled at him. Her light brown eyes had danced at his question.

"I am an artist. What I see before my own eyes amazes me."

From her examinations of Hatori's study, she eventually found the picture of Kana that he had up on his shelf. Taking it down, she smiled at the picture.

"Hatori, who is this? She is very pretty."

Hatori opened the study door and looked out at the rock garden. He took a deep breath before explaining to Kaida that it was his ex-fiancé. Kaida's questions and the sincerity in which she asked them made Hatori tell her everything. He told her how they'd met, how she had reacted to finding out about his zodiac animal, to Akito rejecting the marriage, and how he felt about the whole thing. In the end, Hatori was in tears and Kaida was beside him comforting him. After all that, Hatori felt better about it all. The thoughts and feelings he had been holding in over the past month, the pain that was building up inside him, it was all gone. It was all confided into a young woman who had only been curious. It embarrassed Hatori, but Kaida told him as he cried that it was okay to confide in people. Feelings are something you can't hide all the time. No matter what you do, whatever you're feeling will somehow be expressed. People just have different ways of doing that. For Kaida, she painted her emotions through objects. Her emotions were shown on a canvas. Hatori wondered; did he only show emotion by crying? It made him feel pathetic and he told Kaida that. She disagreed with him. She told him that it was bravery that made him express his feelings through tears.

Kaida left that day, promising that they would keep in touch from that day forward. And they had over the course of the past two years. When Akito told Hatori about the marriages, Hatori knew instantly that he'd end up with Kaida. Sheer relief had flooded through Hatori, but only for a moment before his nerves took over his body. Could he and Kaida love each other enough to have a successful marriage? Hatori wasn't sure.

Hatori, though it looked like he was working in his study, was worrying about how he and Kaida would be living together. It was crazy, but what Akito says goes. Hatori looked up when the door to his study opened. Kaida was smiling that amazing smile at him from the doorway. She hadn't changed a bit, not her hair or her eyes. If she was feeling as tormented as Hatori about the marriage, she sure wasn't showing it.

"Hari, I missed you!"

She ran over and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off of his chair. He couldn't help but smile, one of those rare smiles that only the people closest to him could extract from him.

"Hello, Kaida."

Kaida pulled away from him and examined his face. She gave him a confused looked.

"Hari? Is something wrong?"

Hatori looked back down at his "work".

"Everything is fine, Kaida."

"Hatori…"

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. Hatori felt a shock run through his body. It wasn't bad, nor did it feel bad. In fact, it was a wonderful feeling. The feeling sent warmth to every part of his body. Looking into the face of the woman before him, he felt something remotely close to the feelings that he had put away for the past two years. It couldn't be possible couldn't? After all the long phone conversations, letters, subtle visits from time to time, and the bond of friendship that they shared, was it possible that he could be feeling the beginnings of love for the person who had released his feelings so long ago?

Standing up, he reached out a hand to Kaida's face. Her skin was soft and so warm, completely defying the chill outside. Her eyes were searching his for an answer that he knew he was going to give her. He couldn't hide from her. She knew him, she could see his thoughts. Stepping away from her, he turned his back to her.

"Can we do this, Kaida? Can we be together and…and care for each other the way we need to so this can work? I need to know. I know there is no choice, but I need to know."

Kaida took his hand, the contact causing him turn to her. She looked him straight in the eyes as she took his other hand.

"I want us to. We have to try. I really think that we can do this, Hatori. I already trust you with all my heart and we know each other better than anyone else in the world. We're so far ahead. Don't you think that's a good enough start?"

Hatori pulled her roughly into his arms and hugged her.

"That's all I needed to hear."


	7. A Carnival

The week at the hot springs passed casually without many problems. Ren felt a lot better once they got back home to the relief of Yuki who had been watching her like a hawk in case her sickness got worse. He'd also gotten a lot quieter around her, which she felt was strange. Not one to beat around the bush, a trait that both she and her sister shared, Ren decided she would ask him about it. The chance came the day Shigure came bursting through the door and called everyone into the living/dining room. It was the first time that any of the girls had seen Shigure in a suit, and it was surprising to them. Mai sat in a corner of the room to hide the extreme blush she had on her face, hoping Shigure wouldn't notice. He noticed, but he decided he'd get her for it later.

"There is a carnival in town! Don't you think it would be fun if we all went together?" Shigure asked; a huge smile plastered to his face.

Everyone in the room liked the idea, but they all knew of one thing that could cause a huge problem. Kyo was the first to voice it.

"Shigure, you know how crowded those places are! Are you asking us to risk turning into animals in front of thousands of people?"

Shigure shook his head.

"Be very careful. Besides, you won't be traveling alone so if one of you changes, the other can make an excuse. I'm sure you're all capable of doing that."

Eventually, Shigure got what he wanted and they all agreed to go out that night. Everyone set off to get ready, but as Mai went to leave, Shigure pulled her back. Only one thought ran through Mai's head. 'Damn it, he noticed.' Shigure smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Mai, darling," he sang, making her blush as red as a tomato," Why are you blushing?"

"I'm blushing at how embarrassing you are. You're so childish. Let's go to a carnival!" Mai lied, trying to escape his grasp.

Shigure smirked and let her go. As Mai headed to their room, Shigure followed her. Pulling off his tie, he asked her a question.

"Why were you blushing before I even said anything about the carnival?"

Mai sighed. It wasn't worth lying this time. Both of them knew he'd got her and she'd just have to deal with whatever teasing he would subject her to. Bracing herself, Mai turned at faced the man who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You clean up good," was the only thing she said.

A deep chuckle came from Shigure, which soon turned into a barking laugh. Mai couldn't help but grin at the figure that was in hysterics before her. Soon enough, Shigure regained his posture. Pulling Mai into his arms, he leaned his head down to her ear.

"Do you honestly know how cute you are?"

Kissing her on the top of her head, Shigure turned her around and pushed her towards the closet.

"Go get ready," he said, simply.

Yuki and Ren

At the carnival, Shigure had made everyone split off into pairs. Kyo and Yuki had given him a warning look when he dashed off with Mai with a sneaky look on his face. Walking around with Ren now, Yuki was being very reserved. After awhile, he was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"Yuki, is something wrong? You've been really…distant. Is that how you usually are? I mean, when we first met you talked a lot and then…that's changed. Did I do something?"

His eyes widened. He knew he had been more reserved lately, but it was only because he felt shy. He wasn't sure if Ren would really like him for the real him and he was scared to open up to her, just to have her reject him. He shook his head.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just being…stupid. I'm just…not sure if you'd really like me for me. I'm just…I guess I'm quite boring compared to Shigure or…Kyo. It just makes me feel so…distant from people."

Ren took his hand and smiled at him.

"I don't think you're boring, Yuki. You're such a sweet person and I want to get to know you better, really. You don't have to be distant with me; you can tell me anything. Okay?"

Yuki smiled and squeezed her hand. Suddenly, Ren jumped away from him. Alarmed, he came closer to her.

"Ren?"

"There is something on my leg!"

Yuki looked down and caught the silver tip of something just before it disappeared up Ren's jeans. He yanked it out and gave a disgusted look as he stared into the face of a snake. He stalked off behind one of the stands, a horrified Ren following behind him. Once behind the stands, his grasp tightened around the snake. Ren was frightened of the outraged look on his face as he glared at the snake. He started to quietly tell of the snake.

"Of all vile things to do! How dare you do something so despicable? You leave my fiancé alone, got it? Are you listening to me, Ayame?"

Ren's jaw dropped as she stared at the snake. Didn't Yuki say that his brother…

"Yuki, I just wanted to be closer to you. I really wasn't doing anything despicable! I was just trying to-"

-poof-

Ren turned around instantly, used to transformations like these. Looking in front of where she'd turned, she saw a familiar face before her. A smiling, young woman with pink hair and grey eyes tossed a bundle of red and white clothes over both Ren and Yuki's heads. Ren ran over and hugged the woman, a bright smile on her face.

"Yuka!"

"Hey, Ren, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Ayame, who was now dressed, walked over to Ren. She blushed as she looked at him; he and Yuki looked so similar that it was scary. As Ayame kissed her hand, Yuki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I must have scared you horribly with my actions and I'm sure my intentions were mistaken. I beg your forgiveness."

"Oh…it's alright."

"No its not," Yuki muttered under his breath. Ren was the only one who heard that comment as his lips were right next to her ear, but Yuki kept talking," Ayame, who is this?"

Ayame took Yuka's hand and gently tugged her closer to Yuki and Ren. She had a very calm presence which resonated with more patience than an average person. Yuki knew that would be a good thing since she was paired with Ayame.

"This, my dear younger brother, is Yuka Tomimoto. She is the snake of the Tomimoto Family."

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Ren and Yumi's cousin. My little sister is Hana, the monkey. Ayame, I think you've tortured them enough for today. How about we come and visit you tomorrow, Yuki? How does that sound?"

Yuki was reluctant to say yes, the reason being his brother would be at the house. His curiosity was greater than that though; he wanted to know how Yuka was getting along with his brother.

"Alright, I'll inform Shigure."

"Yay! I'll get to see Shigure tomorrow! I can't wait to show off my darling flower!"

Yuka grabbed Ayame's arm and dragged him off. Yuki and Ren exchanged a look before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Your brother seems so interesting," Ren said, as they headed out onto the street again.

He sighed and took Ren's hand as they walked. Of course, Ayame was just that kind of person. Seeing the look in his eyes, Ren leaned up and pecked him lightly on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course, I think you're much more interesting and a lot sweeter. Ayame is too exuberant for my taste."

He smiled down at her, feeling lucky for getting her as his partner.


	8. Minor Collision

Kyo and Yumi:

"Don't you think you're being a little too competitive?"

Kyo was throwing baseball after baseball at the bottle pyramid. It was quite sad that, so far, he'd only knocked down the one bottle at the top. Yumi had not missed one shot. After ten minutes, Kyo gave up and walked away with Yumi. His pouting made her laugh.

"Really, Kyo, it's no big deal."

He sighed and looked down at her. Taking a hand out of his pocket, he ran it through his hair before hiding his eyes under his bangs. A light pink came to his face.

"I guess I just wanted to…show off for you a little. That failed miserably."

Yumi smiled brightly before jumping on Kyo in a hug.

"He-HEY!"

"Kyo, that is so sweet!"

"I'm not sweet, okay!"

As she let go, a little girl chasing a dog came running towards them. The girl suddenly tripped on a rock and fell forward.

"Oh! Kyo, look out!"

Before Kyo could do anything but look at the girl, she had collided with him. In a puff of orange smoke, an orange cat was sitting in front of the little girl's face. Panicked, Yumi looked around before sighing from relief that no one else had noticed a boy turn into a cat. The only people who could have possibly seen were an arguing pair of teenagers. One had white and black hair, the other long black hair. The little girl looked up at the cat that looked extremely agitated. She smiled at it. Yumi knelt down beside her and helped the girl up, picking up Kyo and his clothes at the same time.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl.

The girl nodded.

"I'm fine. Can…can I pet your cat?"

Kyo looked at Yumi with narrowed eyes, but she just laughed and nodded. After the girl pet Kyo, she ran off after the dog she had been chasing prior to the tumble she had taken.

"This is a pain in the ass."

Yumi looked down at him and nuzzled his nose. He seemed stunned for a moment.

"Wha-?"

"You are so cute, Kyo! If only I was this cute as a cat. Aww, I love it!"

He sighed and got comfortable in her arms.

"Well…in my opinion…you'd be fine enough as a cat. I mean…you're probably really cu-"

"Am I wrong or did I just see the guy with my cousin turn into a cat?"

Both Yumi and Kyo had frozen at those words. Turning around, they came face to face with the couple Yumi had seen arguing.

"Haru!?" Kyo yelled.

"Careful, Kyo. You don't want anyone seeing a talking cat, do you?"

"Damn you. What are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

Yumi looked at the girl that had walked up with Haru. She had been the one who had spoken, but Kyo hadn't noticed her.

"Amaya, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are things?"

The boys both turned to the girls. Amaya smiled at her cousin.

"Well enough. Though, I'll be honest, I'm not very happy here," she replied to the question honestly.

Haru scoffed.

"Feelings mutual."

The older couple of teens looked at them. The two dressed the same, the color scheme being black clothing. From both of their emotionless expressions, a chilling presence overcame the area around them. Yumi, not liking that there was a problem between the two, wanted to fix things. She didn't like that her cousin didn't get along with the person she would be spending the rest of her life with.

"Amaya, how about Kyo and I visit you and…"

"Hatsuharu, Haru is fine."

"…Haru tomorrow? We can talk about things."

Amaya and Haru both nodded.

"That's fine…if we can find our way back," she said, glancing at Haru.

"Don't you get started with me, Amaya!"

The two walked off, still bickering. The two left just looked at each other before they both sighed. They both wondered what had happened between the two. Heading home after Kyo had changed back into a human; they reached home late and went straight up to their room. Yumi's mind was obviously preoccupied.

"Yumi."

Kyo sat beside her on the bed as she stared at the floor. Hearing his voice, she looked up at him. Worry was written in her eyes, and he knew why.

"Yumi, they'll be fine. Hatsuharu can be a pain in the ass, but less so than Momiji; you'll meet him later I expect. I'm sure that after awhile, they'll grow on each other, alright? Not everyone of the zodiac pairs are going to get along as well as we all do in this house. You and I have our little spats every now and then. It's still only been about a week. Give them time?"

Yumi smiled at Kyo before lying down on the bed. He lay down beside her.

"Who knew you could be such an inspirational speaker, Kyo?"

"Don't expect it often. This was a once in a lifetime thing."

"Oh, I doubt that."

He grunted in response, only to start up a minute later when Yumi pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad we get along well enough for now. I'd be miserable if we didn't."

Closing her eyes, she didn't notice the smile on Kyo's face as she lay her head on his chest. Cuddling her close, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I feel the same way you do."


	9. Meet Amaya

Hatsuharu had met Amaya a while ago when they were about ten years old. They hadn't gotten along with each other at all back then. Haru had gotten lost near the Tomimoto household one day while on his way to school. Amaya's distant cousin, Rini, had let him into the house. Rini, who was the rabbit of the Tomimoto family, had heard Leiko speaking about a family called Sohma. Finding out Haru's last name was Sohma; she figured it was alright to bring him into the house where she was staying with her single mother in Amaya and her parent's house. Amaya, who had been a very friendly child, had wanted to play with Haru, but he had been indifferent to her and had called her an ugly girl to her face. After those words, she never spoke to him while he was at the house and she was incredibly happy after Kaida had picked him up and brought him back to his family.

Over the years, she began to speak less and less and became a generally unhappy person. Rini, the energizer bunny herself, was Amaya's age and knew exactly what had happened. After Haru's comment, Amaya had thought about what he'd said. Over the next few years, she became the target of teasing and bullying. Both boys and girls thought she was ugly and never let her believe otherwise. She learned to believe it herself, but never forgetting who was the first person to say that to her. At age fifteen, though she had grown out of her awkward stage and was a very beautiful young lady, she hated herself very much.

The day she had learned she was marrying Haru; she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. For two days she didn't come out, didn't sleep, and didn't eat. She had refused to attend the annual banquet, which made it necessary for Haru to go to her house to get her. She only came out when Rini started to cry about how she was going to die if she didn't eat. The moment she had opened the door, she ran right into Haru. He had just stared at her with his grey eyes, looking her over. She walked past him, upset because she misunderstood the look. Haru had been waiting for the door to open so he could tell her off, but when she had the words he would have said stuck in his throat. He felt like he'd taken a blow to the chest and his heart ached so badly he thought he had been stabbed. Guilt gnawed at his stomach like it was a starved wolf finding meat for the first time in days. The worst thing was that he knew that he'd said such a harsh thing to her when he wasn't even black Haru. It hurt him and he knew that she must have felt worse. He could see it. He was facing the young girl, her body size a more than average and her boyish cut hair a complete mess; staring her straight into her happy purple eyes as she asked him to play. He'd watched the light from her eyes go out when he had insulted her before turning away from her, never to speak to her for the next five years and never suspecting he would have to spend the rest of his days beside her. He had destroyed the sweetness and the innocence out of a girl who would turn out to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It was a rotten feeling that he endured for the next week after had taken her back home with him, because she never once spoke to him in the whole time. She cooked, she cleaned, and everything she did without a word or a smile. She never once complained about anything or anyone.

Things would have continued like this if Haru hadn't have gotten a call from Shigure telling him about a carnival. Thinking it could turn out well, Haru proposed the idea to Amaya that night at dinner. The communication flow opened instantly, but it was icy and cold.

"Why would I want to go to a place where people are meant to have fun when I'm stuck with you?"

Her voice was quiet and somewhat hoarse from being locked away for over a week. Even thought he didn't want to be and knew it was the worst thing to be, Haru was suddenly defensive.

"I'm not the one who is acting cold."

"Well, I'm not the one who is heartless."

Haru stood up from the table so quickly that Amaya flinched, as if waiting for something. When he did nothing, she looked back at him and her muscles released. He narrowed his eyes at her strange behavior before walking out of the room. An hour later, Amaya found him in their room lying in bed. After getting ready for bed herself, Amaya sat on the bed with her back to Haru.

"I'll go."

Haru turned his head to look at her as she got into bed, her back still facing him. He didn't say anything. Not one word.

--

Amaya told Yumi all this as they sat together outside the house. Kyo and Haru were inside the house, hopefully talking peacefully. Yumi held her younger cousin in her arms as she cried out all her emotions.

"Amaya, you're a beautiful girl. You need to believe that more than anything. I'm sure Haru has noticed, since he hasn't said anything about your looks since you both met again. You're so special and you need to let go of the past to make a promising future for yourself. Try and be nice to your fiancé, okay?"

Amaya just nodded as she wiped her tears away and sat up. They both headed back into the house to find the guys sitting in the living room. When Haru saw Amaya, he made a gesture to get up, but he kept himself sitting. It was obvious to everyone that the young teenager had been crying, but Haru had noticed that if he made any quick movements around Amaya, she flinched. Kyo got up and went over to Yumi.

"We're leaving; we need to get back."

"Bye, you two."

They left the two youths facing each other, not knowing what to say. Haru got up slowly, deciding that he needed an answer to the one thing that bothered him more than anything else about Amaya's taciturnity.

"Amaya, why do you flinch every time I come near you?"

She looked down at the floor as he came up in front of her. He looked down at her, unsure of what to do. He heard her sigh before her voice came out softly.

"They hurt me."

He moved his ear closer to her mouth to hear her better.

"When they teased me about how I looked…some guys would hit me. I'm scared…that if I upset you…you'll become black Haru and…hurt me…like they did."

A wave of anger rushed into his body and he went rigid. He was mad, not only at the ones who hurt her, but at himself also. It hurt him to know that she was scared of him hurting her. Taking a deep, calming breath, he enveloped her into a hug. Her eyes had widened in surprise at the physical touch that wasn't harming her at all. The embrace was gentle and hopeful. Lifting her face to look at his, Haru looked her straight in the eyes.

"I will never hurt you like that. Not even if I go black. I promise you, that."

Hesitantly, Amaya nodded and wrapped her arms around Haru, returning the hug. He felt her body relax against his and smiled. They both felt as if a cold snow had been melted off of them and was replaced by an amazingly comforting warmth that seemed to make everything okay.


	10. Meet Yuka

At Shigure's:

Ayame was sitting with Shigure, Ren, and Yuki while drinking some tea. Ayame as, as usual, was telling some exuberant story to the others in the room. Though today, Ayame's story was saddening to not only himself. Yuka, as he described her, was radiant and as amazing as Hatori. He had known her for over seven years and neither of them had been surprised when they were put together. Yuka was a fashion designer and made prom dresses, which was why they knew each other. After finding out they were supposed to get married, the two had combined their shops. Yuka let the story stay under Ayame's name without any trouble at all. That's where the problem Ayame saw started. For as long as he had known her, Yuka had always been distant and her smiles never reached her dazzling eyes. The only way to describe her was emotionless, because she didn't really care about much. Ayame included. He had asked her out a number of times over the years and she'd always agreed, but she was always quiet and the dates had been like nothing to her.

"Oh, Shigure, I love her. I know I do, but how can I be with her if she doesn't want me?" Ayame complained, tapping his cup of tea.

Yuki, who was leaning on the palm of his hand, lifted his head.

"Maybe you're too emotional for her. You might have sucked all the emotion out of her."

Ren nudged Yuki and shook her head at him disapprovingly. Yuki turned a slight red and cleared his throat.

"Have you thought of talking to her?"

Ayame sighed dramatically.

"I've tried. She always says there is nothing wrong."

Ren decided she needed to say something. She loved Yuka and knew how she was, but she wasn't going to let Yuka's past effect her future.

"Ayame, have you ever actually been able to touch her?"

All the guys were silently and looked at Ren. Her expression was solid and her eyes were looking straight into Ayame's.

"I…well, no. She'd always move away from my grasp. She'd only let me touch her if I was introducing her to someone, but she'd move as soon as she could."

Ren looked down at the table before looking back at Ayame.

"Yuka…when she was seventeen she was almost raped. A boy at her high school kidnapped her and brought her to an empty classroom after school. Takeo Tomimoto, the boar of the zodiac, pretty much sniffed them out. The guy never knew he got his butt kicked by a boar, but Yuka was gone before Takeo was done and she transferred out of the school to an all girl's school the next day. She is afraid of guy's getting too close to her. She hates how she is about the whole thing. I'm sure she is too scared to tell you, Ayame. I hope that explanation clears things up for you a bit."

Yuki, under the table, grasped her hand and smiled at her. Ayame was looking at the young girl sitting across from him with a sort of stupor. At that moment, Mai and Yuka walked into the room.

"We're back from shopping!" Mai sang a big smile on her face.

Shigure smiled, getting up and greeting her with a hug.

"Welcome back!"

"Hands off my ass, Shigure."

Ayame got up and went over to Yuka. She looked up at him curiously.

"I guess it's about time we left, then. Ta-ta, my friends! Little brother, take care of your lady."

"Aya-?"

With that he was out of the room. Looking back at the others, Yuka waved and dashed off after her fiancé. Mai sat down at the table.

"You told him about Yuka's fear, didn't you?"

--

That night, Yuka came into the bedroom after changing to find Ayame staring out the window. She stopped and stared for a moment. His golden eyes were focused on something far away. His long hair was no longer in the braid it had been in earlier and was flowing gracefully down his back.

"Yuka…"

She jumped, not expecting him to say anything. She tried to busy herself with picking at things around the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She froze. They had told him, she had known it. He had barely spoken after they had gotten back from Shigure's. For the life of her, she couldn't meet his eyes. She heard him cross the room until he was in front of her. Shaking, she looked up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry. I-I was scared."

She gasped slightly as his hand touched her cheek softly. It had been years since she had allowed a male to touch her and when he had touched her, her heart had stopped for a moment before picking up its pace.

"Scared of me? You know I'd never hurt anyone as glorious as yourself."

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she was shocked to see sadness in them for the first time of knowing him.

"Aya, I was also scared because…I…"

His eyes were distracting her, they were entrancing, but she knew she had to say this.

"I love you," she breathed out.

Ayame tilted his head as he smiled at her.

"After seven years…" he leaned towards her," it's good to hear you say that. I would have hated my love to be one sided."

He pressed his lips gently against hers. He couldn't help grinning into the kiss as Yuka's arms wrapped around him in the first of many more embraces they would share.

--

Author's Note:

I haven't updated in forever because I've been on grounding. What can I say? I love english, not math and chemistry. I'll update as soon as possible. I'm glad I was able to updated and I hope that you liked the chapter. I made Ayame and Yuka the first of only two automatic couples in this story. I didn't this because I really have no idea for how long I'll be grounded for, hopefully not too much longer. Please keep looking out for the next chapters!


	11. Valentine's Day

Monday:

"SCHOOL TODAY, KIDDIES!"

Shigure was going up and down the hallway banging a pot at five in the morning. School was starting up again for Kyo and Yuki, while it was Yumi and Ren's first day.

"C'mon! I made breakfast!" Mai yelled from the kitchen.

Ren groaned and sat up in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked beside her and smiled. Yuki had the covers pulled over his head, trying to block out his cousin's rude awakening.

"Good morning, Yuki."

Her soft tone caused him to pull back the covers a bit so he could see her. She only giggled at the glare on his face. She had found out that Yuki was not a morning person and she thought it was quite amusing to see his reactions to things until he was fully awake.

"Good morning," he grumbled, stumbling out of the bed.

Ren giggled at him. Hearing her from outside, Shigure stuck his head in.

"Did I miss something that would have been fun to watch?"

Yuki pushed Shigure's head out of the door way as he walked past him on his way towards the bathroom.

"Keep your dirty thoughts inside your mind instead of flying out of your mouth."

When he had disappeared in the bathroom, Shigure turned to the young girl with a grin on his face.

"Adorable, isn't he?"

She just shook her head and smiled.

Kyo and Yumi

"Damn Shigure and his enthusiasm," Kyo muttered, turning over in his bed.

His face met a curtain of blonde hair.

"Eh?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned over his fiancé to see if she was awake. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. As he went to shake her awake, the blonde turned to him.

"BOO!"

"THE HELL!?"

Kyo tumbled backwards off the bed and onto the floor. He could hear hysterical laughter filling the room.

"You think that's funny?"

"I think it's HILARIOUS!"

Getting up, he walked over to her with a huge smirk on his face. The laughter stopped as Yumi's eyes widened. As Kyo lunged at her, she jumped off the bed. Heading towards the door, she was stopped by an arm that wrapped around her abdomen and pulled her into the person behind her.

"Gotcha."

Kyo started tickling her and she couldn't help but laugh till tears came to her eyes. After a little while, he stopped and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Go get ready for school," he whispered in her ear.

Sticking her tongue at him, she dashed off out the door.

--

An hour later:

Arriving at their high school, the four teenagers ran into three girls at the gate.

"Oh! Yuki and Kyo! Who are your friends?" a girl with long brown hair with ribbons in it asked.

The girl seemed to have a very bubbly personality, which was expressed by the smile on her face. Her companions looked somewhat intimidating compared to her. The blonde was tall and stood with her hands on her hips, while the dark haired girl stared at them with a somewhat blank face.

"Oh, Ms. Honda, this is Ren and Yumi Tomimoto. They are now living with us," Yuki smiled at his classmate.

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda. These are my best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. I hope we can all become really good friends!"

The bell rang at that moment so they all had to run to get to class on time. Throughout the day the Tomimoto sisters learned that Tohru had lost her mom a couple years ago and that she had camped out in a tent on Sohma property. She had stayed with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo for a year up until mid December. She had recently moved in with Hana (Saki). Tohru promised she'd be checking in often at the Sohma residence, as she knew the secret. She was incredibly excited to meet more zodiac members in the Tomimoto family.

The group ate lunch together every day and got to be really good friends. They even got used to the frequent Yuki and Kyo like arguments that randomly popped up between Ren and Yumi.

Valentine's Day:

Before anyone knew it, the girls had already stayed a month and it was Valentine's Day. Mai and Ren were up very early in the morning. They had decided to make homemade chocolates. Mai had asked Yumi if she would like to participate also, but hearing that Ren would be doing so, she refused. Instead, she went out to the store right after that and bought chocolate to give out. After they had both finished the chocolates, Ren heard someone in the living room. Going in there, she found Yuki collapsed on the table still half asleep. She held onto the wrapped chocolate she had in her hand.

"Yuki…"

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning. You were up very early this morning. Are you alright?"

"I was just making this. Happy Valentine's Day."

Yuki blinked in surprise at the gift. Standing up, he took it and smiled at Ren.

"You really shouldn't have-"

"Oh! But I wanted to. You've been really nice to me and I really like it here," she objected," Besides, I wanted to beat all the girls at school by getting my chocolates to you first."

Smiling, Yuki kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

--

Kyo opened his eyes to come face to face with a nicely wrapped package. Sitting up, he looked around for Yumi, but she was nowhere in sight. Picking up the package, he read the tag. It was to him from Yumi. His goofy grin appeared as he got up. Walking out of the room, he ran straight into her. She had been coming to wake Kyo up before they were late for school.

"Oh!" she laughed as Kyo grabbed her before she went flying backwards, "Good morning, Kyo."

Kyo tapped the gift in his hand before looking Yumi in the eye.

"Hey…thanks."

She winked at him before pulling him out of the room.

"C'mon. You're gonna make us late for school."

--

After the teenagers had left for school, Mai sighed. Shigure stuck his head into the kitchen and looked at her seriously.

"I heard that. What are you upset about?"

Blushing, she faced him with a smile on her face. Walking over to him, she gently pushed his head out of the kitchen as she exited. He looked at her curiously as she motioned him to follow her to his study. Once in the study, he saw a homemade chocolate heart with a bow wrapped around it sitting on the table.

"Oh, Mai! Did you make this for me? You didn't have to! It looks amazing!"

Blushing madly, she hid her face in her bangs.

"I felt I should. I mean…you let me and my cousins into your home without any complaints. We…we really do like it here, Shigure. Thank you for everything."

With a small grin, Shigure reached out a hand and touched Mai's cheek. He leaned in close to her so their faces were almost touching. He noticed that she was holding her breath slightly, barely breathing from the proximity of their faces. A strong feeling was building in his chest as he looked her in her sparkling blue eyes, which were wide with nervousness. At that moment, there was only one thing he wanted, but was unsure of doing.

"I'm glad you all came. Femininity was just what this home needed and you wonderful ladies brought that."

Stepping away from her, he saw an emotion cross Mai's face. He wasn't able to define it as it passed before he could take good inspection. As he watched her, she crossed to the door.

"Uhm…well…I'm going to go out for some groceries. We've run out of leeks and miso, despite Kyo's distaste for both things. I also have to pick up some milk, too."

"Uh…Mai…"

"And I guess we need salt and sugar. Oh! And we need tea. I can't forget that. I'll be back later."

"Mai!"

With that, she was soon out the door after grabbing a jacket and slipping on her shoes. Shigure sighed and sat behind his desk. He rested his head on the table and started poking the table dejectedly.

"Way to take a step backwards, Shigure. You should have just kissed the girl. Gah!"

--

Author's Note: I know, it was more like a filler chapter. I'm sorry! At least it is summer and I can update more. I've been thinking about it and could you all please help me out? If you want to see something in the story happen, now is your chance to speak up and request it. I can't promise I'll do it, but if you suggest something I'll take it under consideration and maybe put it in the story :). Sound good? Thank you for reading! Remember, this story is mostly for fun so please, no flames. But the helpful suggestions I've been getting really mean a lot. Thank you so much!


	12. Stress Sickens

Hatori and Kaida:

Lately, Hatori had been pretty busy. The cold weather brought sickness with it and many members of the Sohma family weren't doing very well. Feeling overworked and exhausted, Hatori got home on Valentine's Day feeling like he was just going to collapse. Upon getting home, he went to his office and started to organize the papers on his desk. He didn't notice Kaida peeking into the office as he was tidying up.

"Ha'ri, you look horrible."

Looking up, he caught the eyes of the grinning young woman who was now standing in front of his desk. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"I've looked worse. Believe me."

After taking off his coat and draping it over his chair, he walked over to Kaida who took his hand.

"I have a surprise for you," she said, happily," Follow me."

She dragged him into the dining room. He was shocked to see a full meal set out on the table. It was amazing.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

After they had eaten, Kaida started to put away the dishes. When she was done with that, she placed a small package in front of Hatori. It was chocolate that she had made that day. The blush on her face as he picked up the package caused Hatori to do so as well. As he opened it, that feeling he had felt when Kaida had touched his hand over a month ago. He was incredibly impressed to see that the chocolate was shaped artistically into a seahorse. When he looked up, he chuckled to see her turned away from him as her face was a deep crimson.

"Only you could make something this amazing."

Kaida turned to him as he stood up. Just as he did, he grabbed the table and held his head with his other hand. Rushing over to him, she felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Hatori, you've gotten yourself sick, too!"

"It's…really warm in here…"

Before either of them knew it, there was a POP! And a seahorse Hatori appeared on the chair. Kaida sighed, figuring it was bound to happen, and ran to the bathroom with him where she filled the tub with water and placed him in it. While Hatori regained consciousness in the water, Kaida rummaged around in the cupboards for medicine.

"I'm sorry for this, Kaida," Hatori's voice drifted over to Kaida who was dampening a cloth.

She turned and smiled at him. Walking over to the tub, she knelt down at the side. Hatori looked downright ashamed for getting sick.

"Oh, Ha'ri, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone gets sick and you, being a doctor, have been around so many sick people that it was bound to happen. And don't worry, you can be sick for as long as you want. I'm sure Mai can take care of everyone, no? Members of the Tomimoto family don't get sick too often, so she has a pretty open schedule."

"I'll get better soon, I promise."

In a puff of smoke, Hatori was back to himself and Kaida was behind the door. He put on the clothes that she had retrieved from his room while he was out. Once he had his pants on, she came out from behind the door. Feeling his head, she tsked at him.

"You're still burning up. Come on, to bed with you."

"Kaida, I have to-."

"There is nothing more important than you getting your health back. Get into bed," she ordered.

Hatori couldn't help but smile. He didn't find her threatening in the least, but he did what she said as she brought him medicine, a damp cloth, and a glass of water. After he had taken the medicine and was comfortable, he stopped Kaida from leaving the room.

"It's late. Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to-"

"There is nothing more important than you maintaining your health. The cleaning can wait till tomorrow. No way are you putting me to bed and you're getting away with doing what you think you _need_ to get done."

Kaida stared at Hatori's grinning face before laughing. She went into the bathroom to change and then came back and lay down next to him. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"How do I know that you're going to be smart and sneak out when I'm asleep? You're sleeping on your usual side, by the wall."

Kaida pouted at the fact that he had outsmarted her in her plan. She playfully glared at the triumphant smirk on his face as she climbed over him.

"You're enjoying this…aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not Shigure or Ayame, so I'm not going to say a word."

She jokingly punched his arm as she lay down, now on his other side. Taking the cloth off his head, he turned onto his side to face her. She looked back him. She was glad to see that, despite feeling sick, he seemed to be enjoying himself and having fun with her.

"Thank you. For everything," he said, seriously.

Kaida wrapped her arms around Hatori's neck and hugged him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he gently hugged her back. When she let go, he couldn't help but feel disappointed for a moment before smiling.

"Goodnight, Ha'ri."

"Goodnight."

--

Author's Note: Sorry its so short, I'll try and make the next one longer. I know I'm gonna be jumping over a bit of time from Valentine's Day to...a later date yet to be determined. I do promise you though, the next chapter will have Hatsuharu and Amaya in it. Hope you liked it! Keep the suggestions coming for what you'd like to see!


	13. Many Visitors

Spring

Hatsuharu and Amaya:

Amaya got back from grocery shopping and was surprised to see a little girl of about twelve standing at the door. She had orange hair and seemed shy. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed Amaya coming up behind her.

"A-Are you Amaya Tomimoto?" she asked, softly.

"Sure looks how that stupid rabbit's girl described her."

Amaya turned around to find a boy about the girl's age behind her. He had a mischievous look about him. He squinted his brown eyes at her.

"Hmph! I don't know why you wanted to come here, Kisa. Hey, you. Where is Hatsuharu?"

"I'm right here. Your manners sure haven't changed, Hiro."

Hatsuharu was standing at the door, which was now open. Smiling, he knelt down beside Kisa and she gave him a hug.

"Let's all go inside," Haru said, ushering the kids inside.

As Amaya passed him, he grabbed her hand. Turning to him, she gave him a questioning look. He bent his head close to her ear.

"Don't listen to anything Hiro says, okay?"

They then went into the living room. Hiro kept staring at Amaya as she walked around. It unnerved her somewhat.

"So, where are the partners for the two of you?" Haru asked, sitting at the table.

"There aren't zodiac members in the Tomimoto family for us," Kisa replied, as Amaya went to make tea.

"What?" Haru looked at Amaya for an explanation.

Stopping at the door, she examined the children seated at the table. Hiro was still watching her, suspiciously. It clicked in Amaya's head when she took in Kisa's hair color.

"It isn't that there aren't members, it's just that the tiger and the sheep are in their later twenties. It would just be…too odd."

"Ew," Hiro gagged.

"Besides, I think Leiko might let them marry each other now. She had made such a big deal out of it before. She stopped eating for a week until Kaida forced her to eat something for her health's sake."

She noticed Hiro glance quickly at Kisa before turning away with a blush on his face. Smiling, she called out to him.

"Will you help me bring the tea in?"

"Do it yourself."

"Now."

The young boy's eyes widened at the command. Her expression didn't let on that she had said anything commanding. Hiro mentally smiled, sort of glad that this girl wasn't like Tohru and wouldn't let him walk all over her. He got up from the table and stopped into the kitchen after her.

"What do you want? I'm sure it's more than just to have me serve some stupid tea."

"Is everything stupid to you but Kisa?"

"Ye- WAIT!"

Amaya smiled as she got out cups while the water was boiling. Hiro stood in the middle of the kitchen, pouting. She went over and stood in front of him.

"You want to be with Kisa, don't you? But the head of your family put you off the trail, am I right?"

"It isn't any of your business."

"Hiro…"

He jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug her off, but he couldn't deny she had a good grip. When he stopped, the grip loosened and he could do nothing but stare away from her.

"When…and if you ever want to talk to me about anything…you can."

With that, she walked away from him and started pouring out the tea and handed the tray to Hiro, who took it into the living room. Throughout the rest of the kids' stay, Hiro didn't say anything negative towards Amaya. Both of them seemed to grow quite affectionate of the patient, mostly quiet young teenager. When they went to leave, she got a hug from both of them.

"I'll miss you," Kisa called, waving.

"I won't," Hiro said, walking ahead of Kisa.

When they were a good distance from the house, Hiro turned to Kisa.

"Hey…do you wanna visit them again sometime soon?"

Kisa smiled and nodded.

--

"What did you say to him? You changed around his whole demeanor."

Haru followed Amaya around the house trying to find out what she had said. After awhile, it was getting irritating.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, stop this right now!" she yelled, turning around.

She came face to face with a grinning Haru. Her eyes widened at the smirk on his face that wasn't familiar to her.

"B-black Haru?"

"You know what is really annoying? Wanting to know something that could be important and not being told is very annoying."

Black Haru advanced on her, trapping her against the wall. She couldn't think of a way out of this situation, but she felt no fear of this Haru at all.

"It isn't really that important. I just talked to him. I understand him a little, I suppose."

He laughed and put his hand against the wall, trapping her in a corner.

"That's it? How pathetic. You couldn't be more creative?"

"He is twelve years old! What was I supposed to do? Yell at him till he cried."

"That would possibly have a long term affect, so yes."

Amaya pushed Haru away from her and went outside to the backyard. He followed her closely. When she stopped and leaned against the wooden pillar of the porch, she shivered as his breath tickled the back of her neck.

"You know…you're kinda cute."

He went in front of her and started to close in on her. The next moment he was down in the dirt with a bright red handprint on his face.

"Um…ow…what..?"

Amaya sighed, crouching down on the porch so she was at his eye level. He looked back at her with confusion.

"You…hit me? Why?"

"You were being very forward."

"You're not very detail oriented are you?"

She smiled and helped her fiancé off the ground. As she was standing on the porch, she was about a foot taller than him.

"See, now this is good. You're short."

Haru laughed. It wasn't something that happened too often and it made Amaya smile. Over the past four months, things had gotten a lot better and a lot calmer with the two. They learned likes and dislikes and how to deal with each other in the correct manner. It was only the first time today that Amaya had ever seen Haru's black side. She'd never gotten him that irritated or angry at all in the past months. That was something that he liked about her.

"Not for long."

He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. He walked back inside with her like that only to find Momiji and a familiar girl watching them.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit! Hiro and Kisa said that they had a great time. Well…Kisa did…but…we wanted to come over and see you guys, too!"

Amaya looked over Haru's shoulder and yelped. He put her down and she straightened out her outfit. The girl beside Momiji was giggling at the two. The girl white-blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Remember me, Haru? I'm Rini! Maya, have you and Haru been naughty?"

"Of course not!" Amaya protested, blushing.

"Not from what we just saw!" Momiji cheered.

"We weren't doing anything! S-so how've you two been doing?"

Rini and Momiji looked at each other and grinned. They jumped on each other in a hug.

"Really great! I'm so lucky!" Momiji said.

"I second that!" Rini said.

The other two teenagers sighed. They'd expected as much from those two. They were both very exuberant teenagers and they both didn't exactly act their ages.

"We also came to tell you that Ritsu is going to be visiting with Hana tomorrow," Momiji added, after letting go of Rini," Akito and Leiko decided to make it a party of all the zodiac members at the main house. Isn't that cool? We'll get to meet everyone!"

Haru and Amaya looked at each other wondering if this would actually be something good.

--

Author's Note: Yes, it was...random. I'm hoping the next chapter will be less so, but...we'll only see. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


	14. Meet Rini

Momiji and Rini:

Rini peeked around the corner of the Sohma estate. Why was it so hard to find one person? She had already run into a bunch of men teasing the man who had danced at the Zodiac banquet. She felt bad for the quiet man. He looked ready to kill the two other exuberant men. One had long silver hair, the other shorter darker hair. Rini went up to them.

"Uhm…excuse me…I'm looking for a Momiji Sohma, have you seen him?"

The three turned their attention to the short blonde. The one with long silver hair took her hand and bent his head down so he was at her eye level.

"What a shame that such a beautiful young lady should get lost in this place! I'm Ayame Sohma and we shall find you the one you are looking for."

"I don't think she cared to know who you were, but to where Momiji is."

Haru was standing against the wall farther down the hallway.

"Hatsuharu!" Rini said, yanking her hand away from Ayame and running towards Haru.

Ayame looked vaguely like he had been slapped before regaining his composure and laughing it off. Stopping in front of Haru, Rini smiled.

"Momiji is sitting by the rock garden outside of Hatori's," Haru said, pointing in the correct direction for once.

"Thanks, Haru!" she said, running off towards Hatori's.

She soon found a teenage boy with blond hair lying on a porch by a rock garden. He was staring up at the dark sky making patterns using the stars. Rini walked over to him and sat next to him on the porch. Sitting up, his face broke into a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! Are you Rini Tomimoto?"

He was perky, Rini noticed, but for some reason his smile didn't reach his eyes. He had obviously been thinking of something unhappy and curiosity clawed at her. Ignoring her mental battle, she smiled back at him.

"That's right."

"I knew it! I knew I was right! And I can hug you!"

He pulled her into a big hug to her shock. She blushed, not able to deny that this happy boy was incredibly good looking. She shivered in his arms as a cold breeze blew by. He turned to look at her, not caring at all that their faces were almost touching.

"OH! You're cold. Come on, let's hurry up and get home."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her off the porch and he ran with her to where he lived.

--

Present:

That night while preparing for bed after getting back from seeing Hatsuharu and Amaya, Rini thought about her and Momiji's first meeting. She wondered what he had been thinking about when she showed up. She decided to ask him. As she lay down in bed next to Momiji, she turned to him.

"Momiji…why does that woman we ran into last week and her daughter Momo look like you?"

He stared at her with his big brown eyes as she waited for an answer. He moved close to her and laid his head under hers and closed his eyes.

"That's because she is my mother. But…she doesn't know that. See…Mama rejected me when I was born. She got sick and so…we had her memories of me erased so that she could get better. She just knows I'm a Sohma, but…she doesn't know she is my mom. I watch them a lot. Mama is so beautiful and Momo is so smart and cute. It's better for Mama this way. I wasn't hiding this from you, I promise. I just…I want to be happy and not be sad, you know? Like when we met. And, I have Papa. He says he'll love me twice as much! Rini…"

He opened his eyes feeling her body shaking. She was trying to hold back the tears. She felt it was unfair for him. Both her parents had accepted her. Even her father, who could never hold her as a child, he still did his best to be as good a father as he could.

Momiji brushed away her tears away and pulled her trembling form into his chest. He buried his head in her hair as tears leaked from his eyes. Her arms made their way around his body keep him close to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest," But I promise you something. I won't leave you. You don't have to be lonely anymore."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the new flow of tears that wanted to pour out at those words.

"Thank you."

--

Author's Note: Okay, you all need to know that I'm mostly basing this story of the anime (as in Akito is a guy in this story, not female like in the manga). Also, I can't write much about Rin and Kureno. I know nothing about them and I'd hate to completely and horrible mess up who they are in the manga by what I'd put in my story. Sorry to you Rin/Haru lovers who wanted to see her reaction, I'm going to write it so she isn't even there. You'll get to meet her partner, though. And Haru has no feelings for her. Like I said, sorry Rin and Haru fans. Kureno will be there, but in passing. So please keep reading! Thank you for all the reviews!


	15. Fear or Love?

The party was turning out very well. Everyone was enjoying meeting other members of the zodiac. Almost everyone was there. The only person who wasn't was Rin, the Horse, who hadn't felt like it. Akito would have been angry, but Hideaki Tomimoto showed up for her. Hideaki, was a friendly person, but generally shy in nature. He'd always been top of his classes in school. At nineteen, he was well on his way to becoming a novelist, something Shigure was very intrigued about. Mai was having quite a time keeping him away from her younger cousin, not wanting him to corrupt the young man's mind. Another Tomimoto was Takeo, the Boar. In the past months, it was noticeable that Kagura had grown quite fond of him as she wouldn't unlink arms from him. Takeo had always been very good looking. He was Hideaki and Megumi's younger brother. Megumi was the rooster of the Tomimoto family and was a teacher at a girl's school. Kureno seemed very close with her as he introduced her to everyone. Everyone had fun with introductions, with the exceptions of Ritsu and Amaya. Hatsuharu was dragging Amaya around to everyone and introducing the somewhat shy girl against her will. Ritsu felt embarrassed by his own self. He wished he hadn't worn a dress to spare Hana the stares she and he were getting from her family members.

About an hour into the party, a very angry Leiko went up to the front of the room and got everyone's attention. The silence was pressurized by the look that was on Leiko's face. She was radiating anger and tears seemed to threaten her eyes.

"Akito and I have decided that combining the families is a stupid idea. No one is getting married to the opposite family."

With that said, she stomped off the stage and out of the room. Akito, who had only shown up at the beginning, had retired a long time ago to his quarters. The room was silent even after she left, until whispering started up. Before confusion started, Shigure and Hatori jumped up in front.

"Nobody do anything. The weddings are still on; we just need to…talk to Akito and Leiko to find out what is going on. Everyone sit tight," Shigure said as he and Hatori ran out of the room.

Kaida and Mai followed the two men to Akito's room. When the four got there, there was shouting going on.

"Are you happy now?" Leiko screamed," Do you not have feelings? You don't care if people love someone, you tear them apart!"

"Do you not get that we're going to die, Leiko? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yes! It means absolutely nothing because I'd at least spend the rest of my days with the person I love! Is that so wrong?"

"You're too stupid to understand."

"No, I'm the one who is able to understand that we are alive and can do what we want for now. Till then, I just want to spend my life happily. If you want to stay by yourself, fine! I'm sorry I told you anything because now you've probably torn apart half of the couples that were formed out there in that room!"

With that, Leiko ran out of the room. She didn't notice the four who had been listening as she ran for the nearest exit outside. Kaida and Mai took off after her as Hatori and Shigure slipped into the room.

"Akito…" Hatori said.

"What do you want?" he snapped, lying on the porch outside," Let me guess. You want to know what happened. That stupid girl said she loved me."

Hatori and Shigure looked at each other. Even though Akito was usually seemed in a pretty bad mood, he seemed much worse at that moment. The last thing they expected was a confession, but that's what they got.

"It's not that I don't…love her back, I suppose. She doesn't get that us getting married would only last for a little while. It would be useless and a waste of time."

The two men in the room sat down on the floor facing the same direction Akito was. He was thinking, trying to understand what Leiko had meant.

"It wouldn't be a waste, you know," Hatori started, slowly," Loving someone and being with them is never a waste. As your doctor, I can tell you that you have a good amount of time to live your life. If you love her, and you let her go, you'll regret that for the rest of your life. Are you willing to let go of your fear to love? Leiko has."

Akito was silent as he stared out at the garden. Standing up, he looked down at the ground.

"I want to tell her…that I love her more than I'm afraid of death. I want to know what it's like to be in love…before I die. I want…to marry her."

Turning around, he jumped slightly. Behind Hatori and Shigure were the girls. Leiko's face was covered by her dark brown hair, but you could still see her smile. She went around the others and stood in front of Akito. Looking up at him, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked around her at the others in the room.

"You can tell the others…that the marriages are still mandatory," he said, before turning back to the girl in front of him.

The four left the room quickly, knowing Akito wanted privacy. Back in the party room, people were still trying to figure out what happened. Hatori got up in front of everyone and told them that the marriages were still happening, order of Akito. The first happy cry to go up was Momiji's as he smothered Rini in a bear hug. Chattering picked up and soon everything was okay again.

--

Yuka sat next to her sister at the party. Hana intently looked at her shoes, knowing what her older sister was going to ask her about. Since she was a little girl, Hana had always looked up to her sister. In her eyes, Yuka was everything she wanted to be.

"Hana, why is your fiancé wearing a dress?" Yuka asked, examining her little sister's face.

She picked at the edge of her skirt, wondering how to explain. Unbeknownst to them, Ritsu moved so he wasn't too far away so he could hear what they were saying. Unbeknownst to him, Ayame was doing the same thing.

"Uhm…well…Ritsu is very…uhm…timid. He…he told me that he feels better that way because…he doesn't feel the need to be…uhm…forward? Aggressive may be a better word."

Yuka sighed, lying back in her seat.

"Hmm…well that's no good, is it? You're too shy for your own good and you end up with a guy like that. I'd hoped you'd end up with someone more like…more like…"

She glanced at Ayame before shaking her head and looking back at her sister.

"Someone more like Shigure."

From where Ayame was listening, he fell over in his disappointment. His fiancé smiled, knowing he had been listening.

"Well…despite it all…do you like him?"

Hana bit her lip.

"A-as a friend…but…I don't think I can like him as more."

"-Sniff-"

Hana's head flew up at the noise and automatically looked at Ritsu, whose eyes were filling with tears. The young man dashed out of the room. Ayame jumped up and followed him out.

"Ritsu, wait!"

Hana went to go after him, but Yuka grabbed her arm. She was calm as ever, sitting on the couch.

"Let Ayame get him. This is for both of your own goods."

Slumping back into the chair, the younger girl couldn't help but worry about what Yuka and Ayame were planning. She'd obviously been tricked into upsetting Ritsu, but why? Would this really be good, or turn out horribly wrong?

--

Author's Note: I know...kinda cheap...but...I've been working more on the parts AFTER this chapter so...lets hope all goes well with my ideas!


	16. Meet Hana

Recap:

Yuka sat next to her sister at the party. Hana intently looked at her shoes, knowing what her older sister was going to ask her about. Since she was a little girl, Hana had always looked up to her sister. In her eyes, Yuka was everything she wanted to be.

"Hana, why is your fiancé wearing a dress?" Yuka asked, examining her little sister's face.

She picked at the edge of her skirt, wondering how to explain. Unbeknownst to them, Ritsu moved so he wasn't too far away so he could hear what they were saying. Unbeknownst to him, Ayame was doing the same thing.

"Uhm…well…Ritsu is very…uhm…timid. He…he told me that he feels better that way because…he doesn't feel the need to be…uhm…forward? Aggressive may be a better word."

Yuka sighed, lying back in her seat.

"Hmm…well that's no good, is it? You're too shy for your own good and you end up with a guy like that. I'd hoped you'd end up with someone more like…more like…"

She glanced at Ayame before shaking her head and looking back at her sister.

"Someone more like Shigure."

From where Ayame was listening, he fell over in his disappointment. His fiancé smiled, knowing he had been listening.

"Well…despite it all…do you like him?"

Hana bit her lip.

"A-as a friend…but…I don't think I can like him as more."

"-Sniff-"

Hana's head flew up at the noise and automatically looked at Ritsu, whose eyes were filling with tears. The young man dashed out of the room. Ayame jumped up and followed him out.

"Ritsu, wait!"

Hana went to go after him, but Yuka grabbed her arm. She was calm as ever, sitting on the couch.

"Let Ayame get him. This is for both of your own goods."

Slumping back into the chair, the younger girl couldn't help but worry about what Yuka and Ayame were planning. She'd obviously been tricked into upsetting Ritsu, but why? Would this really be good, or turn out horribly wrong?

--

Start:

"From the moment I met Hana, all I wanted was her to love me as much as I loved her. It may seem stupid, and I'm so sorry for that, but that's how I feel. I just can't do anything right. I want to be less timid, for her. I want to dress the way she wants me to, because I love her. I want her to love me back, I'm sorry that is so selfish of me. She deserves someone better."

Ritsu admitted everything to Ayame as they stood outside. They had been out there for over an hour. During that time, Ayame and dragged Ritsu home and forced him into male clothing. When they got back, the party had ended and everyone was going home. Feeling embarrassed, Ritsu's face was as red as a tomato. Ayame had shockingly been silent as Ritsu talked.

"Well, if you know what to do, do it. It wouldn't hurt you to dress like a male to catch a beautiful lady's eyes. She'd appreciate it, you know. Try and be more aggressive."

Ritsu whimpered and bowed his head as Yuka and Hana appeared. Ayame walked over to Yuka and took her hand.

"We'll be leaving now. Stay out of trouble," Yuka said.

When they were gone, Hana turned to Ritsu. He blushed under her gaze and started walking towards home. Hana walked beside him, watching him.

"Ritsu, why are you wearing male clothes?"

He looked at her as her hand extended to his tied up hair. Looking at her eyes, he saw something different in them, but didn't know what it was. Her hand dropped suddenly and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was put in the spotlight and-"

"Oh! No! It's my fault that I got so upset. I'm sorry. I'm so useless; I just cause trouble for the people around me."

"You shouldn't say that. It's untrue. You're very important and you don't cause trouble. You may add to it, but you don't cause it."

Hana was smiling at him as she said that. Ritsu thought his heart would burst. When they got home, she grabbed his hand and led him into the sitting room. His hand was on fire by her touch. He wanted very much to hold her, but he held himself back. He didn't want to be pushed away because it would hurt more than he could bear. She sat him on the floor and then she sat across from him.

"I don't know what Ayame told you, but you shouldn't wear something you don't feel comfortable in. You shouldn't do something that you don't want to just because of what someone says. Especially not if they person who says something is me."

"Ah! No, it's not like that."

Hana saw Ritsu was going to go into start apologizing again. She poked his side, causing him to slump over. She had noticed that trick when he had accidentally run into the side of a table and collapsed. When he got up, she had poked him and the same spot, just to watch him frighteningly collapse again.

"Hana, I want to do things but I just…keep holding back. Ayame told me that…sometimes taking risks is worth it. Even if things go wrong, it was worth trying."

She looked at her fiancé surprised.

"Well…Ayame was right, wow…"

Biting his lip, Ritsu looked up at Hana.

"I want to be the kind of guy you want to be with, Hana."

"Then be yourself and do what you want to."

"I should…do what I want…to?"

Hana watched him as he took her hand and fit hers in his. Leaning forward, his lips met hers gently. She squeaked in surprise and Ritsu pulled back quickly. His face was a deep crimson.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The young woman started giggling as he stuttered out his apology. He couldn't help but smile. She'd taken it so well and she wasn't angry. That was good enough for him. The last thing he expected was for her to kiss him. But that's exactly what she did. Wrapping her arms around neck she kissed him. Knowing they'd be able to be more than friends made Ritsu happier than he had ever been. He'd found someone to love and someone who loved him back.

--

Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter I think I'll be making about Shigure and Mai. After that I'm going to start the marriages. Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Kureno need to get married.


	17. Findng Love

"Shigure, I don't want to find Mi-chan in front of our house wanting to kill herself again. Do your manuscripts on time!"

Mai has just finished calming Shigure's horribly tormented editor for what seemed like the hundredth time in four months. Even with his protesting, Mai ransacked Shigure's den till she found the manuscript he had been hiding. Once Mi-chan ran away carrying the treasured document, after thanking Mai a million times, Mai joined Shigure in his den and sat glaring at him.

"Oh, you're no fun, Mai. Between you and Hatori, I just don't know. What is it with doctors? No funny bone?"

"Making someone consider suicide is not funny, nor is it acceptable."

Shigure pouted at Mai, who sat unaffected until he started crawling towards her. He put his face right in front of her's, making her twitch. As she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Mai…something is different about you."

In a puff of smoke, Shigure had a pile of clothes on his lap and a golden retriever heading out the door. He smiled and caught the dog.

"Shigure Sohma! Let me go!"

"Mai, darling…are you in heat?"

The dog growled at him and bit his arm. He laughed, as the bite was not intended to hurt. She squirmed in his arms.

"That's the only reason you'd change so suddenly, sweet heart. If you'd like…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh, you don't mean that."

With a huge effort, Mai knocked him over, picked her clothes up in her mouth, and ran out of the room to escape. Shigure only had to wait ten minutes till she came back in, face red as a pepper.

"You tease me, too much. You're lucky I have nothing better to do with my time."

He laughed while she sat down beside him. When he stopped, he turned to her.

"You know…we're getting married next month," Mai said, looking at her knees," It's been decided."

Shigure looked surprised. He didn't like the look on his fiancé's face.

"It's almost July, already? Well…then it's about time I grew up and do what I should have already."

"Eh?"

Leaning towards the confused young woman beside him, he pulled her once again into his arms. From her position now on his lap, she looked up at the strange man whose head was against her's.

"There have been so many times when I have wanted to do this and tell you the truth. I have never met such an enchanting woman in my life. You're so fun to be with and you're so incredibly talented, it was inevitable that things would turn out this way. Mai Tomimoto, I love you."

Mai stared at the usually joking face of the handsome man. He stared at her, complete sincerity emanating from him. She smiled, reaching up and touching his cheek. Her gesture caused him nuzzle her cheek.

"I don't know how, but I feel for you, too."

Without hesitation, Shigure captured her lips. They both smiled into the kiss, knowing it would no doubt be a crazy relationship. They wanted it no other way.

--

-Hatori and Kaida:-

Hatori came into the house, to find Kaida waiting for him at the entrance. He took of his white coat and looked at her curiously. She seemed to fighting with herself mentally. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, like every day.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking down at the beautiful young woman.

Looking up Hatori, she sighed. Leaning up she kissed him. Taken by complete shock Hatori couldn't respond. Kaida looked him straight in the eyes. His heart was racing as her gaze bore into him. His brain couldn't come up with a straight thought as she spoke.

"Ha'ri, I needed to let you truly know how I feel. I didn't know what to do, but…I couldn't hide this from you. I love you. I didn't know if I did at first, because I've never felt this way, but now I'm sure of it. I just needed to let you know."

He stared at her, his mind not functioning.

"I…forgot I needed…to pick something…Shigure's…now go."

Not even with a second glance he walked out the door, leaving his stricken fiancé and best friend standing dejectedly behind. He ran all the way to Shigure's. He met Ren at the door, the young girl being very alarmed by his panting as he hunched over.

"Ha-Hatori!"

She ushered him into the house and into the living room. Shigure, Mai, and Yuki were in there, but they all looked up at the entrance of the disheveled man.

"Ha'ri? Is everything alright? Is something wrong? Is Kaida okay?" Shigure asked, just as alarmed by his friend's appearance as Ren had been.

Collapsing on to a spot on the floor, his head fell into his hands.

"I'm so…confused. She told me she loved me and I…"

"Bolted?" Yuki offered.

"You just left her?! You have to go back now!" Mai said, jumping up.

Everyone else in the room was startled by her sudden movement. She looked very upset.

"Hatori, you have to go back to her now. Kaida can get depressive if this happens again."

"Ha-happens again?" Hatori asked, bewildered.

Ren sighed and tapped the table, so everyone looked at her.

"She and Leiko's father left them. Kaida was eight and Leiko was one. He got disgusted that his eldest daughter kept turning into a seahorse if he hugged her and that Leiko was said to die by being head of the family. Their mom brought them to Rini's parents, and searched for him. She came back after about a month, but she was an empty shell by then. She eventually died of an illness because being a single mother of two was too much for her to handle. It all happened within the same year. Kaida became very depressed until high school. By then she accepted that things like that happen and it helped her that Leiko loved her very much, since Kaida kept her close."

"If you don't go back, she'll think the people she loves can't stand being with her. Five years of depression was bad enough. As an artist, she is sensitive," Mai added, sitting down once again.

Hatori stood up, slowly. Without a word, he left the house. He didn't know why, but it hurt him to know Kaida hadn't told him about her parents. Then again…he'd never thought about it and therefore had never asked. If they were so close, how come he couldn't think rationally about this?

He gave a short laugh at that thought. Love didn't take rational thinking. Was he ready to be with someone again? Would something bad happen?

Stepping through the front door of his and Kaida's home, he knew she'd be in her workroom. Opening the door to the room, seeing her painting the saddest painting he'd ever laid eyes on, he knew loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He came up behind her. The painting was of a moonlit night. A girl was standing alone on a bridge, watching her reflection in the water. Laying a hand on the artist's shoulder, he caused her to jump about a foot in the air. She dropped her brush and stood up to face him. Her eyes locked with his. Instead of tears, she painted.

"Your painting, what is it about?"

"A girl who can't go near anyone without them leaving her once she becomes attached. She doesn't know how to feel."

"Then you've forgotten something."

He turned her to look at her painting as he spoke in her ear.

"You forgot the guy who is willing to spend the rest of his life by her side because he loves her. He should be standing by her, telling her that she is the most amazing person he has ever had the pleasure of loving and wants to spend the rest of his life by her side. Just like this night. Kaida, I love you."

Turning her to him, Hatori kissed her. The feelings he'd been feeling since the day she arrived at his house were expressed in that one loving gesture. Kaida's hands touched his face as she returned it. Hatori promised himself that this time, no matter what happens, he'd hold onto this relationship. He wasn't going to let Kaida go, ever.


	18. Relaxing Vacation

"Okay! We found out the celebration for before the wedding!" Rini exclaimed.

Momiji and Rini had come over to Shigure and the other's house. It was summer vacation and the weather was fantastic. Momiji and Rini had informed them that the next day a charter bus would be there to pick them up and take them to the surprise spot.

"Everyone has been invited! Hatori and Kaida, Kureno and Megumi, and we couldn't leave out Ayame and Yuka," Momiji informed," Sadly, Rin and Hideaki are going to be visiting Hideaki's parents. Ritsu and Hana are busy trying to figure out what classes to take at college next year and the way Ritsu is fretting about it…it'll take awhile. Kureno and Megumi are working, sadly. Also, Kagura and Takeo are training up in the mountains for a month."

Yuki looked like he had a dark cloud over his head as he thought about Ayame being with them. Kyo looked torn between wanting to be anti-social and the happiness he felt that Kagura wouldn't be there to torment him.

So the next day, everyone piled onto the bus and headed off to their destination. The destination was the Sohma's summer villa. The girl's were excited by how beautiful the place was. Once all the guests were gathered out front, Momiji and Rini went into room assignments.

"Four to a room, guys! Isn't that great?" Rini cheered," Ren and Yuki, you guys are with-"

Kyo grabbed Momiji's head, getting a temper.

"You didn't…"

"-Yumi and Kyo!"

"They did," Yumi said, holding her head in her hands.

Momiji and Rini laughed at them.

"We're just kidding!" they said in unison.

"ANNOYING RABBITS!"

"Yuki and Ren, you're rooming with Hiro and Kisa," Rini said," Yumi and Kyo, you're with Shigure and Mai. Ayame and Yuka, you'll be with Hatori and Kaida. And Momiji and I will be with Haru and Maya! Now, let's get ready to go swimming!"

After figuring out where the rooms were located, they all separated to their assigned rooms to change. Momiji and Rini were the first ones changed and on the beach with Haru and Amaya. The two blonds made a dash for the water and started splashing each other. The other pair watched them from the beach.

"Hey, Haru and Amaya! Isn't Rini's bathing suit so cute?!" Momiji shouted to them, hugging onto Rini who was laughing.

The two on the beach smiled at the two in the water. Rini was wearing a baby blue one piece that tied by a string around the neck. There were two tear drop shapes that when down from where the string attached to the bathing suit.

"Adorable," Amaya called to them.

"I want to see yours," Haru said, still looking towards the ocean.

She looked at him in surprise and clutched at the huge black t-shirt that she was wearing over her bathing suit. She noticed Haru smirking slightly.

"You're so weird," she grinned," It's just a normal black bikini."

"So? I still wanna see it."

"Catch me first!"

Amaya dashed off down the beach to Haru's extreme surprise. He couldn't help but smile and hurry after her. The two of them almost ran Yuki and Ren over, who were just walking onto the beach with Shigure and Mai. Ayame, Yuka, Hiro, and Kisa were coming up behind them. With a huge sprint, Haru grabbed Amaya and slung her over his shoulder. The others coming onto the beach watched as Haru pulled off her t-shirt with her still over his shoulder and then tossed her into the waves. When she surfaced, she dragged Haru in with her. Ren couldn't help but start laughing. Yuki looked at her amusedly.

"I'll have to remember to do that before this vacation is over," he said to Ren.

She smiled at him, until Ayame popped up beside her. Swinging an arm around her shoulders he started laughing.

"That is right, Yuki! Give into your desires! She is your fiancée and you must make many memories while here!"

"How about we not have the first memories start with me sending you flying into the ocean for touching my fiancé?"

Yuki pulled Ren out of Ayame's grasp and quickly walked her away from his elder brother and towards the water. Hiro and Kisa followed then. Shigure, Mai, and Yuka had set up beach towels and umbrellas in the meantime. Shigure had already pulled a book out and was sitting and reading. Ayame joined Yuka on the second towel. Mai took Shigure's book from him.

"What? You're actually going to sit and read your book?" she asked, waving it in front of him.

"I only came to the beach to see you in your cute bikini," he said, smiling as he examined her up and down.

Mai twitched and smacked him in the head with his own book.

"Ow! That was actually a compliment."

"Perverted dog."

"You didn't have to go to those lengths!"

Everyone turned to the shouts that were coming from two of the four coming down the beach. What was stunning was that they were both wearing orange.

"Oh, Kyo Kyo, have a sense of humor!"

"Don't call me Kyo Kyo!"

Hatori and Kaida set up a spot beside Shigure and Mai as Kyo and Yumi kept up the argument. Shigure looked at Hatori.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

Kyo, who had heard him, turned to face him.

"I hate the water and she forced me to come down here. She hates the water, too! She is so hypocritical."

"No! I'm just willing to have fun, unlike you."

"YOU STRIPPED ME TILL I CONSENTED TO GET CHANGED BY MYSELF!"

"And there we find the arguments source," Hatori commented," She would have stripped him completely because Kyo was being quite stubborn. I had to stop him from jumping out the window to escape."

"Kyo, it's not like she probably hasn't seen you like that before."

Both Yumi and Kyo turned to Shigure at that comment.

"WHAT!? You think we-?"

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Crazy, man!"

The pair of them walked off towards the water, throwing Shigure freaked looks all the way.

"Good job, Shigure. You earned your book back," Mai said, sitting beside him and handing him his book.

"Thank you!"

Kaida got up and pulled on Hatori's hand.

"C'mon. Let's go swimming!"

There was no deciding on the matter. Hatori was up and halfway down the beach before Shigure and Ayame's teasing laughter could be heard following them. All them enjoyed the day very much.

--

Author's Note: I know it seems like a filler, but I haven't been able to focus on the younger couples very much. This small vacation will give me the chance to do that. Then I'll be jumping on the wedding of the eldest four.


	19. Broken Curse

The next day, while having a picnic on the beach, they were all surprised when Kureno and Megumi showed up. It was a good surprise, but it was obvious that the couple had come for a reason. They hadn't brought any luggage, so they didn't plan on staying. After greeting everyone and taking a seat, Kureno asked for everyone to listen to him.

"It is about time that I told you all…that my curse has been broken. It has been since I was about fourteen. Technically speaking, I'm no longer part of the zodiac. I honestly don't know how it happened."

The only sound was the crashing of the waves on the beach as everyone let the information sink in. Most of the members gathered looked at Megumi.

"I know you are wondering if my curse has been lifted. It's true. It didn't happen until recently. It is because Akito and Leiko let us go. They gave us one last order and that was for us to go. Akito and Leiko said that they didn't need us with them all the time anymore."

Rini looked at Megumi, curiously before asking her question.

"How did you break your curse, Megumi?"

The young woman blushed at the question and Kureno smiled his kind smile at her.

"It happened when…I kissed Kureno."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the females there all cooed.

After about an hour, the couple left the others on the beach. The older pairs sat thinking about what Kureno and Megumi had told them.

"So…the curse can be broken," Shigure thought aloud," And if one person breaks the curse…they're zodiac pair can be released as well."

"But it seems they have to have a deep connection," Mai added," Megumi could still change into a rooster before she met Kureno. That's very interesting."

The mood had turned more serious than was comfortable. Yumi jumped up and pointed at Ren.

"I challenge you to a chicken fight!"

"You're that eager to lose at something else?"

"I'm not gonna lose in this! Kyo! Let's go!"

The young blonde grabbed her fiancé and dragged him towards the water. Ren smirked at Yuki, who understood and got up laughing. As the game turned out, Ren beat Yumi every time.

---------------------------

Later that night, there was a thunderstorm. Everyone was off doing what they wanted. Kyo, feeling tired because of the weather, retired to the room. Yumi had disappeared earlier, making him wonder if she felt the same way about the weather as he did. As he collapsed on the bed, he heard small noise from somewhere in the room. Sitting up he examined the empty room. On instinct, he leaned over the side of the bed and looked under it. He was surprised to see a trembling ball of yellow fur.

"Yu-Yumi?"

The cat turned its head to Kyo, bringing them nose to nose.

"Kyo? I-"

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder. Yumi yowled and shivered in her position under the bed. She barely noticed when she was pulled out from under the bed and into comforting arms. Lying down on the bed, Kyo placed his feline fiancé on his chest. He loosely wrapped the blanket on the bed around her.

"Just in case you turn back," he told her.

He placed her on the bed beside him and lay on his side. Yumi curled up against his chest as he rubbed her neck, causing her to purr.

"It's okay. The thunder and lightning won't hurt you. Whenever you are afraid, just come and find me. Hiding under the bed won't help you."

Yumi rolled onto her back and stretched her neck up to Kyo's face so she could lick him on the nose. Kyo grinned at her rough cat tongue.

"Thanks, Kyo," she said, as she rolled back over.

She was soon deep into a cat nap and Kyo followed not to long afterwards with his snores.


	20. Night Rain

Amaya sat curled up in a chair near the window reading a book. The living room area was empty, as most of the vacation house inhabitants had called it a night. It was well past one in the morning and Amaya had no intention of detaching herself from her book. Being so immersed in her murder mystery novel, she failed to notice a certain white haired young male leaning against the door frame to the hallway, watching her.

"Amaya, it's late," Haru's quiet, and evidently tired, voice drifted across the living room.

Amaya looked over the top of her book and finally noticed him. Sighing, she placed her bookmark on the page she had been reading and closed it. As she placed her feet on the floor, Haru went and sat in the chair across from her.

"Bedtime, you little night owl."

Amaya frowned at him.

"Not yet. Can I go for a walk on the beach before I do?"

"At this time? By yourself? No."

Amaya was about to protest, but Haru stood up. Taking her hand, he pulled her out of her chair and had her stand on her own two feet.

"I'm going with you."

Heading out of the house, they followed the moonlight down to the beach. The consistently moving waves gave the night a soothing soundtrack to their walking. Occasionally, the waves would roll up the beach and touch their feet. The cold water felt good as the might's warm temperature surrounded them. Amaya smiled up at the sky as a light rain began to fall.

"This place is beautiful. I'm glad we came along with Momiji and Rini's insistence. It's been fun so far."

Haru hummed in agreement, but did not speak. He just watched Amaya. The smile on her face, which had been rare, was appearing more and more each day. The young woman was finally beginning to let happiness reach her. The raindrops soaked into his hair, causing it to fall into his face. Reaching out slowly, as not to startle Amaya's pleasant mood, he took her hand in his. Without looking at him, Amaya molded her hand to fit his as they continued to walk. When they began walking back to the house, for the rain was getting increasingly heavier, Haru chuckled to himself.

"Haru?" Amaya asked, curiously.

"I only just made the connection," he smiled down at her," The meaning of your name and weather right now."

With a light laugh from Amaya, the pair made their way back into the house as quietly as possible. Heading to the bathroom on the first floor, the two of them grabbed towels and dried their hair. Taking turns in the bathroom, they both changed for bed without disturbing Momiji and Rini, who both slept hugging each other with smiles on their young faces.

"Snug as two bugs in a rug, those two," Haru commented.

Amaya shook her head.

"No, snug as two rabbits in a cozy little rabbit hole."

Getting into the bed they shared, they got comfortable. Haru lay in bed for a few minutes, just thinking. Turning over, he called out to Amaya, whose back was to him. Responding to her name, she faced Haru.

"What is it, Haru?"

"Amaya, I'm sorry."

"Haru, don-"

"Please, let me finish."

Amaya bit her lip and just waited. Haru's soft grey eyes looked into her purple ones.

"I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to apologize to you. I just…didn't know how. I never should have said what I did when we were younger. It was rude and I was a stupid little kid. That doesn't excuse it, in any way and I wish I could take it back. I understand if you don't believe me, but I'm being completely honest in what I say. I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I regret that I made you feel so terrible about yourself for so long."

Haru reached up and ran his hand down a lock of her silky black hair.

"You are beyond beautiful."

He brushed away a tear that had caught itself in the corner of Amaya's eye.

"Thanks, Haru. That really does mean a lot. I forgive you."

With a final hug, the two fell asleep feeling a weight lift off of the relationship between them.


	21. Hurtful Statement

It was the next day, close to noon, and Yuki decided to take a walk down to the beach. Ren had decided to help Mai make lunch for everyone, so he was by himself. He was surprised to find Yumi sitting in the sand, just staring at the ocean. As he came closer, she turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Yuki…hi," Yumi smiled.

"Hello. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why don't you sit down?"

Yuki sat down beside her as she turned her attention back to the waves. He stared out at the waves, himself.

"I'm sorry that I haven't really talked to you in the months you've been here. That is rather rude of me."

Yumi laughed.

"Oh don't worry yourself about that. That's how it is, sometimes. You know, just assuming things about people in our families due to their animal spirit."

"Where is Kyo?"

"He was still asleep when I got up."

"Ah…"

They were silent for a few moments. Yuki found it hard to speak with the knowledge that she was cursed by the cat. Despite the animosity between her sister and herself, Yumi was truly being polite to him.

"You know…I love my sister…"

Yuki turned to Yumi, not expecting such a confession. Her bangs hung over her eyes as she spoke.

"We don't get along well, but I still care about her. Rat or no rat, that doesn't change. The unfairness of it all just takes over my mind. Our parents always favored her. I've sometimes wondered why there is even a cat when it isn't even part of the zodiac. I'm sorry I'm venting to you, Yuki, I just…needed to this."

Yumi drew a cat in the sand before pressing her palm to the sand, destroying the image.

"I understand. Keeping things in never helps," Yuki responded.

Yumi smiled at him and he returned it.

"You're not bad, Yuki. Can we be friends? A cat and a rat?"

"Why not?"

"YUMI!"

They both turned to see Kyo storming towards them. He stopped a yard away, eyes narrowed and pinned right on Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing talking to _him _of all people, Yumi?" he said, angrily.

Yumi stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I see you're up from your deep slumber. Kyo, I can talk to whoever I want to and there is nothing wrong with-"

"YES THERE IS! "

Yuki stood up with an annoyed sigh.

"You're so controlling, stupid cat. Leave the woman alone."

Kyo's eyes burned a hole into Yumi's, making her shrink a little on the inside. His temper was rising quickly.

"I see how it is. You like him better, huh?"

Yuki and Yumi stared at him in shock.

"Kyo-"she started, but Yuki interrupted.

"One conversation and we're suddenly interested in each other? Get real."

"STAY OUT OF THIS! I can't believe you, Yumi…you…you're…"

"I'm what, Kyo?"

"YOU'RE A DAMN SLUT, THAT'S WHAT!"

The silence that ensued held menace that no longer came from Kyo. Yumi's body shook with the internal wave of rage that was ready to rear its ugly head. Kyo took a step back from her form, regret stamped across his face. Yuki could only stand in shock.

"I hate you."

The sentence was whispered, but the venom within was purely noticeable. Tears streamed down the young girl's face.

"I HATE YOU, KYO SOHMA! You're a distrustful bastard and I can't believe I thought I might…gawd. You're the worst."

"Yumi, I-"

She took off running into the woods, without a glance back. Kyo stood, staring into the trees, unable to move. Yuki brushed past Kyo.

"You're an idiot with a mouth too fast for your brain. I happen to care about Ren, you stupid cat, and there is nothing wrong with me talking to my future sister-in-law. Grow up."

-Later that night-

"She hasn't come back yet?" Ren asked.

All the males, except one had gone out to find Yumi, who hadn't been seen for seven hours. Kyo had sat in the living room staring out of the window. Ren was sitting in an armchair across the room from him. He made to reply to Ren's question. Ren, the typically quiet girl, was controlling her anger well up until that moment.

"How could you say that to her?" Ren angrily confronted Kyo.

Her anger was not as explosive as her sister's, but Kyo could see the resemblance clearly. He looked at Ren blankly.

"Why do you care? You're a rat and she is a cat."

"She is also my _sister _and _twin_. Family is more important than the stupid curse we have on us. You two were getting along so well and you just had to go and…and ruin it all. Not only that, you tried to put a smudge on me and Yuki getting along. You're…you're pathetic!"

Kyo let her anger nail him in the chest repeatedly. He knew he deserved it. He had always been this way. Socially inept. Ren suddenly leaned against the back of her chair. Her hand pressed hard against her forehead. Kyo looked at her in alarm.

"Ren-"

"My head…Yumi…"

Kyo stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you talking about?"

She suddenly looked up at him.

"Yumi…something's wrong, Kyo. That pain…it wasn't mine. Please, Kyo…"

He could not believe what he was seeing. Tears streamed down Ren's face.

"I care about my sister, Kyo. Don't ever tell her, but please go find her. Help her and make amends."

Kyo nodded as Amaya walked in. She saw Ren crying and rushed over to her cousin. She looked at Kyo questioningly.

"I'll find Yumi."

With that he ran out of the room and out of the villa and out into the dark woods.


	22. Worry and Jealousy

When the others got back, they found all the females in the living room sitting in various areas.

"We couldn't find her," Hatsuharu stated, sitting on the floor next to Amaya.

Shigure looked around the room curiously.

"Though…where is Kyo?"

-In the woods-

Kyo tore through the greenery of the dark woods in his cat form. He had run for about half an hour, but the darkness had not let him see anything. Changing into cat form from stress and worry, he found, was much better for a search in the darkness. Cats had swarmed around him in his desperation. He had communicated his need to find a green eyed and blonde headed girl or a lonely yellow cat to them and they were also on the search. After an hour he stopped, panting and worn out.

"I wish I never said that. I didn't mean it," he said to himself, curling up into a ball next to a tree trunk," Yumi…come back…please."

He lay there for awhile until he was there so long that he turned back into a human and changed back into his clothes which he had carried with him. Eventually, he heard a mew from a bush and a tawny cat standing there. It mewed at him again before moving back into the bush. Kyo got up and followed the cat for five minutes. When the cat stopped, it yowled and before it laid a female body, shuddering and moaning. Kyo quickly knelt down, noticing that it was Yumi. Her head was bleeding and she was favoring her right ankle.

"Yumi…" Kyo breathed out, relief and worry jumbling themselves up within him.

"Nnngh…Kyo…"

Pulling off his shirt, he pressed it to her head to stop put pressure to the wound. He replaced his hand with hers before carefully pulling her into his arms and standing up.

"I'm taking you back."

"No…I…still hate you…owwww."

"Yell at me all you want later, but you need help."

He headed back where he came from, his survival instincts from training in the mountains coming back to him. He walked as fast as he could, doing his best not to jostle the barely coherent woman in his arms.

"What did you do?" he asked her, holding her tighter.

"I tripped over a root and hit my head on a rock."

Kyo shook his head.

"You're the clumsiest cat I know."

It felt like eternity, but also like no time at all before they were back at the villa. Upon getting her into the house, they were surrounded by people. Mai and Hatori instantly took over the medical aspects. Hatori lifted Yumi out of Kyo's arms just in time for him to collapse on the floor with fatigue.

-The Next Day-

Kyo woke up on the living room couch. He stared around trying to figure out where he was and why he was on a couch before reality hit him. He jolted up when he remembered Yumi. A crushing feeling overwhelmed his chest as he jumped up and ran to the room where they stayed. Throwing open the door, he say Yumi's sleeping form. Her head was wrapped in bandages. He walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kyo's worries hit a peak and his head slumped into his hands.

"Why do I always do this? Why do I only cause problems for people, especially if I care about them? Yumi…"

Taking Yumi's hand, he sat there watching her for ten minutes. It was then that Yumi began to wake up. She automatically noticed that Kyo was holding her hand.

"Kyo, why-"

"Yumi," he interrupted," I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. My temper took over. You know how I am, but that is no excuse, I know. I never should have said it. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I was really worried about you. I…Yumi…I was really jealous."

Kyo's face lit up like a red Christmas light. Yumi blinked at him. Her face slowly broke into a small smile.

"You were jealous, Kyo?"

"Yeah, well…don't harp on, okay?"

Yumi reached up and tugged on a lock of his orange hair.

"Well, I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I didn't mean to worry you or the others. Can we just…treat each other better from now on?"

Unexpectedly, Yumi pulled Kyo down in a hug. He was speechless for a moment, before he returned the hug.

"I would like that."

"Oh, and you'll spend the rest of your life making calling me a slut up to me."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup, the rest of your life. You are now my slave."

"Hold up for just a minute!"

"Can't talk your way out of this one."

"YUMI!"


	23. Trying Friendship

It bothered Ren. Yumi and Kyo appeared to be getting closer and closer with their arguing, but she and Yuki were fairly stagnant in their relationship. There were no ups or downs. There were no disagreements. That would seem like a good thing, but it was evident to Ren, sitting among her family members and their fiancées, that they were all much closer to one another than she and Yuki were to each other. Ren had never been a very outgoing girl. She was quiet and didn't argue unless it was with Yumi. So far, there was no real connection between Yuki and herself. She found him thinking to himself frequently and if she said anything, he would just smile and agree. This all made Ren a little sad, so two days after Yumi's run away and return she chose to stay in bed. Yuki was alarmed by this. Hiro and Kisa had left the room so she could rest, but Yuki stood outside unsure if he should go inside or not. That was where Haru found him.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked at him before turning back to the door. Haru stood next to him and examined the door.

"She hasn't felt ill lately, has she?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Well, then that leaves only one thing."

Yuki looked at Haru. The look was returned.

"She can see and feel the distance you're putting between the two of you. She can see everyone else enjoying time together, but she can feel the wall you've put up. If you talked with her even a little you might find that she may understand your feelings, Yuki. I want you to be happy. Keep in mind that you have a responsibility to take care of her and her feelings now."

"I didn't ask for it…"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

Haru walked away and disappeared around the corner. Yuki sighed and put his hand against the door. He lost himself in thought until the door was suddenly pulled open. There was a yelp as Yuki fell forward and bumped into Ren. Yuki luckily hadn't knocked her down. He steadied her, apologizing repeatedly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's really okay, Yuki. What were you doing leaning on the door like that?"

"Oh, uh, I was about to come in and start packing since we're going back home tomorrow morning and it's already one in the afternoon."

Ren nodded, buying his lie.

"I'm sorry, I was really tired today," she replied, rubbing her arm.

Yuki smiled down at her, but they both knew that it wasn't completely genuine. Ren moved around him and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Yuki sighed and headed over to their suitcases.

The next day everyone was home by four in the afternoon. Ren headed straight upstairs to unpack, but Yuki was held back by Yumi. Kyo waited for Yumi at the stairs.

"Yuki, I thought I should tell you that the Tuesday after the first set of weddings is Ren's birthday. I know she wouldn't tell you herself."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that mean it's your birthday as well?"

Yumi grinned and pranced over to Kyo.

"That is true, but we celebrate separately. Obvious reasons, you know? Besides, Kyo said he is taking me with him to spend time with his Shishou that week."

The pair went upstairs and Yuki was left thinking to himself. What could he get Ren for her birthday? He went upstairs and up to his and Ren's room. He found her almost done with emptying her suitcase. Yuki watched her for awhile as she bustled around the room. She ignored his stare for awhile but soon her face was so hot she couldn't just ignore him any longer.

"Yuki, why are you staring at me?"

Yuki, who had been brought out of his thoughts, walked over to her and took her hand. Ren was confused and could only follow as Yuki sat her on the bed. Sitting beside her, he looked down at her hand, which he was still holding.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know. And I wish that I could open up to you more, but it isn't easy for me. But I want to. I need you to help me. I want to get to know you better and I want you to know me. We both understand what it is like to be cursed by the rat, so maybe understanding each other won't be as difficult. I truly want to know you, Ren."

Yuki looked up at her. She was studying his face, her cheeks turning red.

"You want to be friends?"

Yuki smiled, a real smile, and nodded.

"I do."

Ren smiled back at him.

"I think I would like that very much."


	24. Wedding Time

-Hana and Ritsu-

Hana sighed from exhaustion as she placed her bridesmaid gown on a hook inside the closet for tomorrow. Yuka, Mai, and Kaida would be getting married to, who Ayame loved to call, the Mabudachi Trio. Hana would be one of the Maids of Honor. The others were Ren for Mai and Leiko for Kaida. The bride's maids would be all of the rest of the Zodiac females from both sides of the family. Hana had made sure she knew where everything would be for tomorrow so she could grab things and go. It would be a triple wedding. It would be unique, for sure. It was weird for her to imagine that in one year, she, Leiko, Takeo, and Hideaki would be standing on the alter; her marrying Ritsu, Leiko marrying Akito, Hideaki marrying Rin, and Takeo marrying Kagura. Thinking of Ritsu made her wonder where he was. He had disappeared early that morning, only leaving her a note to say that he had gone out.

Just then she heard the front door open. She made her way out there only to have a surprise meet her. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, Ritsu!"

The young man stood blushing in the doorway. His long hair was now cut short. He shut the door behind him and took his shoes off. Hana made his way over to him. Once he was standing up straight, she stared up into his face.

"Ha-Hana?"

She placed her hands on his face and smiled.

"You did this for the wedding?"

He nodded, sheepishly.

"Are you mad? I'm so sorry!"

She giggled at him.

"You look really great. I love this."

She leaned up and kissed him. Ritsu felt relief spread through him as he pulled her to him to deepen the kiss.

-Shigure's House-

Ren examined herself in the mirror. The dress she would wear for tomorrow's wedding was a light blue. All the dresses had been made by Ayame, Yuka, and their employee named Mine. She twirled around in front of the mirror, watching the skirt fly out around her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't notice that Yuki had come into the room until he had taken her hand and spun her to him. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yuki!"

He smiled at her and he pulled her along as they began to dance in the middle of their room to no music.

"That dress fits you very nicely. You look radiant."

Ren blushed. Yuki spun her around and brought her back to him.

"Thank you. I didn't know you could dance."

"I didn't know you could, either. Care to save me a dance at the wedding reception tomorrow?"

Ren grinned slightly as her response came to her.

"Could I save you more than one?"

The two stopped dancing.

"I would love that."

"KIDS! We need to have a meeting!" Mai called up the stairs.

Yuki kissed Ren's hand and headed for the door.

"I'll leave to change out of your dress."

Even after he was gone, Ren was left in a small stupor.

"Wow, he's _really_ handsome."

Soon, everyone was downstairs and around the dining table. Mai cleared her throat.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the wedding. After that, Shigure and I will be gone for two weeks."

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to look at Shigure, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Vulgar," Yuki muttered.

Mai rolled her eyes at Shigure and continued.

"As I was saying, we'll be gone. So, we have allotted jobs for each of you while we are gone. Ren, you will take care of the cooking. Yumi and Kyo will take care of the cleaning. Yuki, you will be in charge of grocery shopping. We don't want to come back to find the house in ruins. Nothing should be broken. Understood?"

The teenagers murmured their agreement. Mai smiled at them all.

"We'll miss you. But we'll be back soon."

Shigure chuckled to himself.

"Hopefully it won't feel _too_ soon."

Mai sighed. Shigure was hopeless.

"Alright, meeting adjourned."

The next day the weddings went splendidly. It was impressive. The wedding cake was extra large, beautifully designed with two zodiac snakes with their tails intertwined, two seahorses with their noses touching and their tails intertwined, and two dogs sitting on their hind legs with their paws and noses pressed together. The cake had four levels to it. The reception was more fun than had been expected. Everyone danced and enjoyed themselves and Ritsu managed to get slightly tipsy to Hana's extreme amusement. He didn't apologize half as much when he was drunk. After hours and hours of merriment, the married couples were placed in three separate limos and driven to the airport. Hatori and Kaida would be flying to America for their honeymoon. Ayame and Yuka were traveling to Paris. Shigure and Mai would be going to the Bahamas. Everyone wished them well before heading home once they were gone.


	25. On Honeymoon

Warning: This chapter contains mildly suggestive adult-themes.

-Hatori and Kaida-

The morning after arriving in California to their suite, Kaida was the first to wake up. The sun streamed in through the bedroom's curtains. The warmth of the sun was nothing to her compared to Hatori's comforting body temperature as he lay beside her. Kaida smiled up at her husband, his hair flattened against the fluffy pillows. She laid her head on his bare chest, listening to his soft, slow breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. After a few minutes of just lying still, she felt strong arms encircle her. She looked up, but could only see a smile.

"Good morning."

Hatori's voice was filled with sleep, making it deeper.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Hatori shifted so most of her weight was on his left arm, while still letting her head rest on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"More than well after last night's events."

Kaida's face heated up and she snuggled closer to his chest. Hatori chuckled at her behavior.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're now a married woman and I hope that it will happen more often now."

Kaida couldn't help but smile. She really had nothing to embarrass her. She was married to a man who loved her and would never say anything to shame her.

"You're right, of course."

Hatori stroked her hair as he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was twelve in the afternoon. He sighed and rest his head upon his wife's.

"I suppose we should get up and eat."

"I'm afraid so."

Kaida detached herself, reluctantly, from Hatori's arms and got up out of bed, taking bed comforter with her. Looking back at Hatori, she glared when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Have something to hide?" he asked, innocently.

Kaida pouted at him and threw the comforter back on the bed.

"Happy?"

"Would you hate me if I replied "Yes"?"

Kaida stuck her tongue out at him and dashed into the bathroom. Hatori calmly got up and followed her in.

-Yuka and Ayame-

Ayame woke up in the morning to find he was alone. Grabbing his robe, he made his way into the kitchen of the suite he and Yuka were staying in for two weeks. He found his beloved drawing a sketch of a new outfit in her favorite sketchbook. Her back was turned to him at the moment, but he made his presence known.

"Good morning, my dear! Will you believe how distraught I was to find my bed empty after sharing a gratifying night with my newlywed wife? A night in which we consummated our union most passionately, and if I may be so bold as to say, vigorously?"

Yuka turned to him with a raised eyebrow. She was smiling slightly.

"Oh, Aya, you very well know that I am immune to your elaborate speeches by now. You of all people can appreciate that I had a vision of a beautiful new outfit to make."

Ayame crossed over to her and peeked at her sketchbook.

"Yes, this is quite a brilliant design, I must say. No doubt inspired by the way I so-"

"It had nothing to do with us having sex last night."

Ayame frowned and looked at Yuka. She had started drawing again.

"I should scold you for your bluntness, but I find it one of your more alluring traits. At least you tell me what you think and feel now."

"I would hope that you also know that I attempt to **show**__you how I feel every now and then…"

Yuka put down her sketchbook and stood up. Ayame grinned and kissed her, pulling her to him.

"I do believe you were rather into it last night," he replied, pulling out of the kiss," Would you like some tea this morning, my love?"

Yuka smiled and sat back down at the table.

"That would be wonderful."

-Shigure and Mai-

"Mai! Mai Sohma!" Shigure sang through the suite.

Mai looked up from cleaning their dishes from breakfast. Shigure had entered the kitchen clad only in a towel. Mai shook her head at him.

"Was there a spider in the bathroom, dear? Did it scare you?" she teased, turning back to her dishes.

Shigure ignored her comment and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is it me or are you always over a sink when I want to tease you?"

"Oh, Shigure, why must you always seek to tease me or anyone for that matter? Besides, you teased me enough as it was last night."

She finished her washing and, after drying her hands on a dishtowel, turned and wrapped her arms around Shigure's neck. Shigure gave her a wicked smile.

"So much fun to be had and you are my favorite. And I can tease you for the rest of our lives. I have never felt happier."

"And last night…?"

"Other than last night, I have never felt happier. As you said, though, in a sense I got to tease you."

Mai laughed and wiggled out of his arms. She moved toward the living room, but Shigure stopped her.

"I did want something, though."

"It **was** a spider!"

"No, I can handle my insects very well. I think I'm sick and I need a doctor to look at me."

Mai frowned and put her hand to her husband's forehead.

"You **are** warm, but I'm assuming that's from your shower. Are you feeling sick?"

"Yes, my stomach feels strange and my body is aching. I-I think I need to lie down."

Shigure stumbled his way into the bedroom, Mai following worriedly behind. He laid himself on the bed.

"Oh, me! Oh, Mai, save me! Check my heart rate, I feel as if it's racing."

Mai placed her hand on his heart.

"Do you have any idea why your body could be aching?"

Shigure moaned and grabbed her wrist.

"Because…because…I need you! I need to be…inside you!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Mai was too late in the joke to escape. Shigure had her wrist and he grabbed her waist with his other arm and dragged her onto the bed. Before she knew it, Shigure was hovering over her.

"You! Haven't you had enough?"

"No."

"You have two more weeks here, do you really need-"

"Two weeks is hardly enough!"

Shigure looked Mai in the eyes for a moment. She smiled at him. He may be mischievous, but he wouldn't do anything without her consent first. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine!" she said, pressing her lips to his.


	26. Slow Steps

Yuki went downstairs the next morning to find Ren putting breakfast on the table. Yuki sat down at his spot.

"Good morning," he said.

She smiled.

"Good morning."

Yumi and Kyo could be heard getting up by the creaking of floorboards above them. The two would have to wait to eat till the others came down whether they wanted to or not.

"Do you know why Kureno and Megumi chose not to be part of the group wedding?" Yuki asked Ren as she sat down beside him.

"Megumi has always been an introverted person and Kureno strikes me as someone similar in that way, so I guess they wanted a quite one to themselves with just the "main" main house members present."

"Ah, I see."

"Kureno is rather handsome…"

Yuki stared at Ren for a moment. She was staring out the open screen door. When she looked back and saw Yuki's expression, she blushed heavily.

"Not to say that you aren't, Yuki! You really are very handsome. Like Ayame! Oh, no…I didn't mean that. I mean you're handsome in your own way but as he is your brother…oh, dear…"

Yuki had his face in his hand, which made her assume that he was upset. She was about to apologize when she noticed Yuki's shoulders had begun to shake. Next thing she knew, he was laughing more than she'd ever seen him laugh. This made her blush even more, if possible.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Oh, Ren, you're so cute."

Ren thought she'd just about swoon then and there. The smile he gave her was so warm.

"You're not mad at me?"

"For one, you just spoke your mind and secondly you complimented me. I can't be mad at you. Though I'd prefer you not compare me to my brother again…"

Ren smiled shyly, glad he wasn't upset. It was then that Kyo and Yumi made their entrance. The room went silent and stayed that way all through breakfast. When everyone had finished, Yumi and Kyo left. Yuki turned to Ren.

"Would it be alright if I showed you something?"

"What is it?"

"I want to show you my secret place where I go when I'm…stressed."

Ren smiled.

"I'd love to."

After putting on their shoes, Yuki led Ren out to a slightly worn dirt path through the woods that detached the house from other people. As they walked, Ren behind Yuki, she couldn't help examining him. She was a head shorter than Yuki, which made him appear very tall to her. He was slim, but she knew he was strong as he'd flung Kyo out the door in her presence once. She felt the strangest urge to reach out and take his hand. She blushed at her own thoughts. She was busy thinking to herself that she stepped on a rock and tripped forward. She met Yuki's back, causing him to look back at her. He smiled and steadied her.

"Be careful, there are tree roots and rocks everywhere on this path. Here."

Yuki extended his hand to her. Ren felt somewhat embarrassed for being offered what she had secretly wanted. She shyly took his hand and marched on slightly behind him. It was a peaceful walk the rest of the way. After awhile, Ren saw a garden.

"Is that yours?" she asked, surprised.

Yuki looked back at her.

"Yes, it is. What do you think?"

They had reached the garden. It had multiple kinds of plants in it. Ren was amazed.

"Yuki, you have a real green thumb. Have you ever thought of becoming a florist or professional gardener or something? Wow."

Yuki blushed.

"Uhm, not really. But thank you."

Ren turned to Yuki.

"Thank you for showing me."

"I don't want to hide things if we're supposed to get married. I felt bad running off every now and then without telling you."

"I figured you needed your alone time."

Yuki stared at the garden for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"I'm tired of being alone. I was hoping to show you that…I'm not a boring guy."

Ren looked at him, bewildered.

"Why ever would you think you're boring? I think you are a great guy. You're nice, polite, kind, and you have ambition. I think that's great. I feel lucky to get to marry you one day."

Yuki squeezed her hand. She had said just what he wanted someone to say to him. Ren looked at him shyly.

"Can…you accept me for who I am? I'm not very smart and…I'm quiet and…?"

Yuki put a hand on her head. He let it slide down to rest on her cheek.

"You are smart and I think you're introverted personality is adorable. I hope you will let me have the chance to know you better."

Ren smiled and nodded.

"Of course."


	27. Painful Arguements

-Yumi and Kyo-

"Ow! Could you be gentle please?"

"Sorry, you were getting rougher."

Yumi rubbed her shoulder as she sat up from her spot in the dirt. Kyo had been teaching her a few martial arts moves on her request. He helped her up from the ground. Yumi sighed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"You're not bad," Kyo commented, a grin on his face.

"Thanks, but can we stop now? I'm exhausted."

"Sure."

The two went and sat down on the porch.

"So, your Shishou taught you everything you know?"

Kyo smiled and looked up at the blue sky.

"Yeah. He practically raised me, too. I think it'd be awesome if I could take over the dojo after him."

"Well, you never know. Since we won't be locked away anymore, you really could."

They sat quietly for a moment until Yumi broke the silence.

"What about your parents? My dad died of illness when Ren and I started middle school. Our mom is a bit…eccentric, but she's great."

Kyo lay his back on the porch and put his hands behind his head.

"My mom died a long time ago. I was blamed and my dad was really upset about it. I haven't seen him in years. Shishou took me in after mom died. Everyone kept saying how much she loved me, but…"

Yumi heard Kyo sigh. She turned and looked at him. She thought for a moment.

"What is your Shishou like?"

Kyo grinned and sat up.

"He is the best! I can't beat him, ever. He's nice and kind. Everyone seems to like him a lot. Though, his cooking sucks."

"Ah! Now I see why you're not a bad cook."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that great. But, since you're going to meet Shishou next week, I want to meet your mom."

Yumi nodded in agreement.

-Later-

Yumi went into the kitchen and closed the door. Ren, who had been cooking dinner, turned to her sister. Ren wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"What?" she asked.

"We're all visiting mom tomorrow," Yumi said," Mom wants you and Yuki to come with me and Kyo."

Ren sighed and went back to her cooking.

"Alright, I'll let Yuki know."

"I already told him."

Ren turned to her sister again, her eyes held an angry glare.

"You told Yuki before you told _me_? It's _our_ mother, not his."

Yumi's temper started to flare.

"Why does it matter? Everyone finds out in the end!"

"That's not the point, you stupid cat!"

"I don't care about your point, you damn rat!"

"Why do you even talk to Yuki? All you do is yell at me, so why is he different?"

"I don't know. Because he's normal?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think what I'm saying is quite obvious! Besides, I talk to him less and with more control than I do with you. That should be right since you're my sister after all."

"Stop talking to me as if I'm a child!"

"Me? You're the one scolding me about who I talk to!"

It was then that Yuki and Kyo made it to the kitchen.

"Can everyone just calm down?" Yuki asked, trying to talk over the yelling.

Yumi stomped the floor with her foot and huffed out of the kitchen, Kyo in tow. Ren sighed and leaned back against the counter. She turned off the stove as the dinner was getting overcooked. Yuki walked over to her and stood before her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She infuriates me, that's all."

Yuki looked at her sympathetically. He understood how hard it was to get along with a cat even if you tried. Ren looked up at him.

"Yuki…can I have a hug?"

He was surprised by her request, but he let her slip her arms under his and they embraced. He couldn't see how he could be comforting, but Ren's previously rigid body appeared to relax after a minute.

"Thank you," she said, pulling back," It's just hard being related to her so closely. Things shouldn't be like this. I hate this curse."

Yuki couldn't say anything, since he didn't have a fantastic relationship with his sibling. He tried to think of something else to say.

"I'm…looking forward to meeting your mom. You've mentioned that she's great."

Ren nodded.

"Be on your guard when you meet her. She may tackle hug you. What about your parents, Yuki?"

Yuki was quiet as Ren watched him. She understood she'd marched into a touchy subject.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiled at her. Using his hand, he pulled her head to him and kissed her forehead.

"Simply put, my parents looked at me like a tool. They're not really parents."

Ren frowned. There were so many cases of broken relationships in the Sohma and Tomimoto family trees. It was such a terrible burden to be born into the zodiac. Ren touched Yuki's arm.

"I'm so sorry. No one should ever be treated like a tool. You're not one. You're a wonderful person, Yuki. And I'm sure my mom will not leave you alone for a moment with how quiet you are. Trust me, you'll like her."

Yuki smiled at the nice thought of meeting such kind mother.


	28. Visiting Day

Two days later, was the elected visiting date. It was a nice sunny day to walk to the Tomimoto Main House. The girls had packed backpacks for their visit. There was a nice breeze blowing to cool down the sun's radiation. Yet sadly, there was nothing to cool down Kyo's irritation.

"Yumi, tell me. If we're visiting _your_ mother, why are _they _coming, too?"

"They" referred to Haru, Amaya, Momiji, and Rini. Haru and Amaya were calmly following Yuki and Ren, who were doing their best to ignore Kyo's raging. Momiji and Rini were skipping along, weaving between people and laughing. Momiji was the one who addressed the question.

"Yumi and Ren's mom is visiting with Rini's parents. SO! That is the reason we are coming with you all. Isn't it so much more fun this way? I like it, especially since we'll be staying the night!"

"When was that decided?" Yuki asked, turning to Momiji.

He looped his arm with Ren's, and being just about her height, pressed his cheek against hers. Ren couldn't help but smile at how adorably child-like he was.

"We decided after we heard you all wanted to visit their mom! By the way, what are their names?"

Yumi grabbed Kyo's ear before he could begin to complain about the decided sleepover and tugged on it to keep him quiet. He growled, but she just smirked.

"Our mom is Keiko Tomimoto and Rini's parents are Akane and Hiro Tomimoto," she informed them all," You boys better behave around Rini's dad. He's very protective of Rini and Amaya."

Yuki glanced at Yumi.

"And you and Ren?"

Yumi stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

"Nah, we older girls can take care of ourselves."

Ren tried to hide her grin, but Yuki caught it and took her hand. She looked at him with embarrassment.

"Is that true?"

"Not in the least. I couldn't fight anyone if I tried."

It was only a ten minute walk to the Tomimoto house from Shigure's so they reached there before they knew it with all the talking and craziness. A woman with curly blond hair was smiling at them from the entrance. She instantly pulled Amaya and Rini into hugs.

"My, we could hear you all coming from miles away. Welcome home, ladies! And welcome to you, too, young men! You all are quite handsome, aren't you? Keiko! Come look at these boys, they're darling."

Another woman, this one with brown hair tied up in a bun, reached the gate. She had smile wrinkles at the sides of her mouth and had bright green eyes. She grabbed her twin girls and hugged them fiercely.

"Ohhhh! I've missed you two so much. How could you leave your mother all alone like that? But, wow…your fiancés are handsome! Come here, you two!"

Yumi and Ren were practically flung aside as their mother grabbed Yuki and Kyo and gave them a tight hug all at the same time. Yuki's eyes were wide and Kyo didn't have enough air to complain about Yuki being so close to him. Momiji and Rini were giggling. When she let them go, she stepped back and examined the group, a broad smile on her face. Akane Tomimoto motioned them inside.

"Follow me to our home. I hope you all aren't too disappointed about sharing rooms. We don't have enough bedrooms for each couple, so I'll leave choosing rooms up to you all. Amaya and Rini each have separate rooms so, Yumi and Ren; you can choose where you and your fiancés will stay."

Yumi looked at Kyo and then looked at Momiji and Haru.

"I think we'll stay in Amaya's room."

Ren nodded at her aunt to show she was fine with that.

"Oh, good! By the way, this is our house and this is my husband Hiro."

A man with short black hair and blue eyes examined each boy. He nodded at the group before turning his attention to his daughter and Amaya. Keiko addressed the group.

"We prepared lunch for you all. I hope you all like leek stew! I know it's my Ren and Yumi's favorite veggie."

Kyo almost passed out on the steps right then. Yumi snickered and pulled Kyo along. Everyone placed their belongings in the rooms where they would be staying and then had lunch. Afterwards, the girls were asked to go grocery shopping with Rini's dad. Once the girls were gone, Akane asked Momiji and Haru to help her clean dishes from lunch and Keiko asked Yuki and Kyo to help her in the garden.

-Keiko's Group-

"Wow, Yuki, you're really good with plants," Keiko cheerfully commented, wiping her forehead so she wound up with a muddy streak across her forehead.

Yuki smiled.

"I have a garden of my own. It helps me relax, I suppose."

Kyo scoffed from behind Yuki's back. His job was to shovel manure into plant pots. Keiko grinned at Kyo.

"What do you do for fun then, Kyo?"

"I do martial arts."

"Hmm, and are you good at it?"

Kyo looked at the pot he was filling. He patted down the soil.

"I can't beat Shishou, but I guess I'm alright."

Keiko clapped her hands.

"You'll have to show me before you leave!"

She carefully took a flower out of the ground and put it into one of the pots of soil Kyo had set up.

"And do either of you know what you want to do with your life?"

Her question was met with silence that she all too well understood. She clucked good naturedly and set aside the transferred plant.

"Well, you have time to figure such things out. No need to rush into things."

After Kyo had put soil in all the pots, which was ten in total, he lay down in the grass and watched the sky as Yuki and Keiko finished putting plants in pots. Yuki was preoccupied. Keiko watched him for a while before poking him with the shovel handle.

"Are you thinking about my daughter?" she teased, continuing to poke him.

Yuki went crimson and stuttered.

"I-I well, u-u-um."

He cleared his throat and took a breath.

"I was just wondering…as Ren's birthday is coming up…"

Kyo looked over at Yuki and Keiko.

"…what she might like for her birthday. And…if you could teach me how to make a cake…?"

Kyo snorted and rolled onto his stomach.

"You? Cook? Right…"

Yuki glared at him.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, stupid cat."

"Why you-!"

Suddenly there was a loud whistle and both boys turned to see that Keiko had taken off her gardening glove to put her fingers to her mouth. She smiled at them.

"You two are so like them, but there is no need to fight, dears. Kyo, if you listen quietly I'll tell you what Yumi likes as well."

Kyo's ears went red and he turned his attention to the grass and started picking at it. Keiko laughed and turned her attention to Yuki.

"Ren loves vanilla of all kind. Not chocolate in the least. So I can teach you how to make a cake. I'm not going to tell you what she likes as far as gifts; because that is something you need to learn for yourself. Kyo, Yumi loves marble cake and I have to be fair and not tell you what to get her for a gift."

Yuki smiled and thanked her for the information and help.

-Later-

"There! The kitchen is all clean!" Akane said, happily.

Haru put away the broom he had been using as Momiji jumped in the air, the towel he'd been using to clean the counters flying everywhere.

"Yay!"

It was then that the girls returned with Hiro. Ren and Yumi had obviously gone to find their mom and fiancés as Amaya and Rini were the only girls to enter the kitchen. Hiro pecked his wife on the lips before leaving the room. Momiji noticed instantly that something wasn't okay. Rini didn't look as cheerful as before she left and Amaya kept glancing over at her cousin to check on her. Akane noticed the mood dampening.

"Why don't you all go and play outside in the garden, hm? Enjoy the sun before it gets dark."

Taking her advice, the teenagers trooped out to the garden. They met Keiko, Yuki, and Ren heading inside. Keiko was chanting "Let's make dinner because we're winners!" as she passed. Kyo and Yumi were still in the garden. Yumi was apparently having her martial arts lesson of the day. Amaya and Haru instantly made their way over.

"Kyo, you're picking on her," Haru stated.

"AM NOT!"

Momiji and Rini sat on the stairs together watching the two boys argue until Black Haru took a swipe at Kyo and a real fight started. Turning away from them, Momiji looked at Rini and took her hand. He held it up to his cheek, causing her to look at him.

"What happened, Rini? You're upset."

She looked down at her lap.

"It's nothing, Momiji."

Momiji, with his free hand, turned her face back to him. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I want to know if something upsets you, Rin-rin. Please, confide in me, hm?"

His vibrant blue eyes stared straight into hers, pulling the answer out of her. She sighed before she answered.

"My father thinks you're too immature. He thinks that I need someone more…grounded. He thinks we're too alike, you and I. But, I know you so much better than that. You're really mature, Momiji. You're so strong and caring and he just doesn't see what I see in you."

Momiji contemplated her words for a moment. He pulled back from her slightly and tilted his head.

"Would _you_ like me to act more mature?"

Rini was taken aback.

"Wh-what? I have no problem with the way you are. I like your cheerfulness."

He smiled at her. Yet, behind that smile Rini could feel her father's words sinking into his mind, granted into the back of it. Rini knew from experience that statements like that could bother a person. She reached out and held Momiji's face in her hands.

"Don't ever change unless you want to. I would never want you to change because of me or anyone else."

KABOOM!

Rini and Momiji turned toward the sound in alarm. It came from inside the house. All those in the garden dashed into the kitchen. The stove was covered in burnt bits of what was supposed to be dinner. Keiko and, even more surprisingly, Ren were laughing hysterically. The culprit behind the explosion was obviously Yuki, whose entire upper half was black with burnt food. Momiji and Rini began to giggle just as Akane and Hiro came in behind everyone. Akane began to giggle and Hiro just shook his head. Amaya, Haru, and Yumi were all smirking. Kyo just shook his head. He'd seen scenes like this when his Shishou tried to cook. Ren was laughing harder than her mother.

"Oh, hahaha, Yuki-heeheeheehee. Oh, goodness! Ahahaha. Good thing we were.-HAHAHA-halfway across the kitchen."

Yuki was entirely embarrassed by the scene, but he couldn't help but smile at Ren. He'd never really seen her enjoy herself so much. Barely able to walk from laughter, Ren started pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Teeheehee."

Keiko was practically on the floor at that time in hysterics.

"So adorable! HAAAHAAA! I didn't know you could blow up miso soup! HEHE!"

Once they were out in the hallway, Yuki looked back at Ren. She was attempting to take deep breaths to stop laughing, but she was failing.

"So, if I want you to laugh, I need to blow up food, right?"

Ren's laughter renewed itself, but she smacked his shoulder for his comment. He started laughing with her as she pushed him into the bathroom so he could change.


	29. Birthday One

The next day, Yuki and Ren took Momiji and Rini with them to get supplies for Yumi's surprise birthday party. Keiko had explained to Yuki and Momiji that they celebrated each girl's birthday separately. There was too much arguing and fighting when celebrations had been for both girls at the same time. Since Yumi would be going with Kyo to see Shishou next week, Keiko had decided they'd do Yumi's birthday first this year. Yuki had talked to her about planning a party for Ren while Yumi and Kyo were gone and Keiko had loved the idea.

"Well, we've got everything but the cake," Rini stated looking at the list Keiko had given them.

Momiji ran up to a store, stopped, and pointed at the sign.

"Let's go in there and get ice cream!"

Yuki and Ren weren't really interested in getting ice cream, so they decided to meet up in the café across from the ice cream shop after Ren found the right cake for Yumi. After splitting up, it took Ren only five minutes to find a good cake. She and Yuki then went and waited at the café. They could see through the window that Momiji and Rini were deep in conversation outside the ice cream shop. Seeing that the two didn't plan on moving anytime soon, Yuki ordered some drinks.

"It's nice of you to get your sister's party stuff even though you both argue so much," Yuki told Ren when they got their drinks.

"Well, family is family. No matter how annoying they may be."

Yuki nodded.

"You reminded me of my own sibling with those words."

Ren smiled at the small grin on Yuki's face. He stood up slowly.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Yuki gave her a slight wave and went off toward where the restroom sign pointed. Ren stared out the window, watching Momiji and Rini laughing, while sipping her tea. She was startled as a girl about her age, flanked by two other girls, slammed her hands on the table. She only had time to register that they were from the Prince Yuki Fan Club before she was grabbed by the arm.

"H-Hang on," she stuttered out, her tea taken from her hand and placed on the table.

The few people stared at the girls as they pulled Ren outside via the back exit. She was marched into the alley out back and swung around to face her kidnappers.

"_Why_ were you having tea with Prince Yuki? He is off limits to _all_ girls, including _you_!"

The lead girl had gold-brown hair with a couple strands falling in front of her face. The girls behind her were glaring. One had shoulder-length red hair and the other curled black hair.

"This whole year you've been hanging around the Prince, but its time for you to be put in your place."

Ren stood her ground and just watched the girls.

"Why does it matter who I choose to spend time with?"

"It doesn't. Prince Yuki is the only exception. _No one _can have him."

The brown haired leader grinned and whistled. Two guys came around the corner, smirking at Ren. Her eyes narrowed.

"These gentlemen will make sure that you never dare to spend time around Prince Yuki anymore."

The three girls laughed creepily and left the alley. Ren dashed over to the café's back door only to find it locked. Before she could turn to run down the way the girls had gone, she was grabbed by the arm and thrown to the other side of the alley. Her back hit the wall. Looking up, she saw the two men were in their middle to late twenties, muscular, and had a striking resemblance to the red headed club member.

"Good to know family ties are strong," Ren muttered.

She tried to escape the alley, but was stopped by the same man who had grabbed her.

"Don't worry, we're just supposed to scare you, sweetie."

The other man laughed as the one who had a grip on Ren brought her arms behind her back.

"But she's pretty. This could be a bit more entertaining."

The guy's hand moved toward Ren's blue blouse. He was about an inch away from touching her when he was knocked to the ground from behind. He hit the ground, covering the side of his face, which had been roundhouse kicked. Yuki stood with his hands in fists and looking angrier than Ren had ever seen him. The guy holding Ren threw her into the wall and, as she slumped to the ground, he took a swing at Yuki. Yuki just dodged and punched the guy in face, following up the punch with a kick to the stomach. The guy fell to the ground, dazed and in pain.

Yuki glared as they scrambled to their feet.

"If you or anyone else touches her every again, you'll be leaving with broken limbs," he told them darkly.

"It was our sister's idea. Sorry!" one responded, turning tail and running.

The other followed quickly behind. When they had rounded the corner, Yuki turned and walked over to Ren. He knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him in awe.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, looking her over quickly.

"I'm fine."

Ren stood up. Yuki looked up at her, an eyebrow cocked, before standing up and taking her hands.

"You're fine?"

The two watched each other for a moment, until tears leaked from Ren's eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder and he just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I was scared, Yuki. I didn't know what would happen."

"I know. You had every right to be."

It was then that Momiji and Rini came bursting through the café's backdoor. Yuki turned and Ren looked up, wiping her eyes. Momiji ran up to Ren and grabbed her hands, practically knocking Yuki out of the way.

"Ren! Are you okay? We got worried when we saw the two of you didn't go back to your seats. I'm sorry we didn't notice you get up, but we panicked when we saw that neither of you were in the café! What happened?"

Ren smiled down at Momiji and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. Yuki took good care of me, so I'm okay."

Yuki smiled at her, blushing slightly. Rini gave him a huge pat on the back, knocking him forward a bit.

"Good job, Yuki! Keep it up and you'll make an awesomely protective husband and father one day!"

"F-Father?"

Ren and Yuki locked eyes for a moment before looking away in embarrassment. Momiji and Rini just laughed loudly in unison.

"Well, if you're okay, Ren, let's go get the rest of the party stuff and head home!" Rini said, taking her cousin's arm and dragging her out of the alley. Momiji urged Yuki in the same direction. For the rest of the day, Yuki didn't let Ren out of his sight for anything.

-With Kyo and Yumi:-

"Kyo, we've been at this for two hours," Yumi complained, panting on the ground," When I asked to learn, I didn't mean for you to be so hard core about it."

Kyo blushed, feeling guilty that this was the only idea he had to keep her out of the house while everyone set up for the party.

"Sorry, I just get so into it when I'm fighting."

"I guess that's fine, but let's not do this for two hours ever again. I need a shower."

Kyo panicked as Yumi made her way into the house. Looking around desperately, he picked up the only thing he could find.

"KYO SOHMA!"

Yumi glared at him completely soaked with cold water from the garden hose being held in Kyo's hands. He dropped it as she started marching toward him.

"Well, now you don't need a shower…"

"How is that a shower? I can handle water better than you can, but I do NOT like cold water being dumped on me by surprise. COME HERE!"

She picked the hose off the ground and sprayed him with it. Soon the two were fighting over the hose and they were completely drenched. They didn't notice when Haru stepped out of the house and they ended up hosing him down as well. Amaya, who had jumped back into the house upon seeing the water coming, laughed really hard as Haru stared at them blankly.

"Ah, that was refreshing," Haru said, shaking his wet hair.

The two cats stood grinning at Haru as he turned and walked back into the house, passing the still laughing Amaya on the way. She eventually stopped and looked at the two drenched teenagers.

"Dinner is almost ready, so go and change into decent clothes."

The two went upstairs, Amaya blocking them from going into the dining room area, and got changed. When they came back down and went to the dining room, everyone was there and the whole place was decorated. A huge sign read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUMI!". Yumi smiled and turned to Kyo, punching him in the arm.

"You made me work for this birthday party!"

Kyo smirked at her as everyone wished her another good year of life. The party was fun and Ren and Yumi did their best to keep away from each other so they wouldn't cause an argument. Kyo's present was the talk of the party, which embarrassed him, as it was a beautiful bracelet with a little yellow cat charm that looked strikingly like Yumi when she was a cat. It was the most fun at a birthday party that Yumi had ever had because she had made so many new friends out of the Sohma family.


	30. Too Much

It had been two days since they had visited the Tomimoto family and one day since Kyo and Yumi had left to visit Shishou. Yuki had stashed away all the party decorations so that Ren wouldn't find them. The two were doing some house cleaning, Yuki trying his best, when someone came to the door. Ren opened the door to see a woman in her mid to late forties standing outside the door. She was taken away by the woman's beauty. She wore a pressed black dress and her hair was naturally silver.

"Hello. May I help you?" Ren asked, quietly.

The expression on the woman's face made Ren nervous. She didn't smile, but just looked over Ren as if she were assessing her. After a moment she looked the young girl in the eyes.

"I'm Yuki's mother. I should have called first, but I wanted to stop by and meet his fiancée. You're Ren Tomimoto?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

Ren's mind went back to the conversation just last week that she'd had with Yuki about how his parents only used him as a tool. Yuki's voice came from inside the house.

"Ren, who's at the- Mom…?"

Yuki had come to the front door and just stared at his mother. The woman gave him a very non-motherly expression.

"Hello, Yuki."

Ren looked at Yuki before looking back at his mother.

"Please come in…" she said, stepping aside.

His mother gave her a cold smile and stepped inside.

"Ah, you have manners. I'm sorry that your life will be wasted on my breakaway son."

She let herself farther into the house and made her way to the living area which could be seen over to the left. Ren went over to Yuki who looked as if he was battling himself in his mind. She looked up at him.

"Yuki?" she asked, worriedly.

He looked down at her and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. He then led her into the living room after his mother. Yuki and his mother sat at the table as Ren ran into the kitchen to make some tea. Yuki and his mother watched each other.

"So what have you been doing with your vacation, Yuki?"

Yuki secretly wished that Ren would hurry back with the tea so that he didn't need to be alone with his mother. He pressed his fingers into his knees as he answered.

"After the weddings, I went to visit Ren's family."

Yuki's mother smiled, coldly.

"And you didn't think of bringing her to meet me?"

Yuki was quiet. There were so many reasons that he didn't want to bring Ren to the Sohma house unless he desperately had to that it wasn't worth answering his mother's question.

"Oh, well. I'm here now. She doesn't seem like a very strong willed woman. What does she do in her spare time?"

"Clean…cook…"

Yuki's mom laughed.

"Well, she'll make a nice housewife. Does she not have any hobbies?"

Yuki couldn't think of anything. They hadn't really talked about what she liked to do. A smirk broke out on his mother's face.

"Do you know what her favorite foods are? How about favorite flower? Do you even know how she feels about you?"

"Well, I-"

Ren came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea, saving Yuki from answering. Yet the damage had been done. It hit Yuki that even though he had asked Ren if they could be friends, he hadn't really tried to be a good friend. They didn't talk about themselves. They didn't talk about their opinions. And Yuki felt terrible for not trying to get to know her. She was his fiancée and he knew only the surface. Anything deep he had learned about Ren had been mentioned by her mother, but he'd never asked her to tell him about what she liked. After Ren gave everyone their tea, she sat down beside Yuki. Yuki's mother sipped her tea and watched her future daughter-in-law.

"So, Ren. What do you do for fun? Yuki tells me you cook and clean the house a lot of the time, but don't you have any hobbies? Anything you'd like to do with your life?"

Ren, not liking the attention, gripped the skirt of her dress as she answered.

"Uhm, well, I like to dance. I took lessons as a little girl, but I wouldn't want to be a dancer. I want to be a teacher. Either a dance teacher or a history teacher."

Yuki gripped his knees. He knew she could dance, but he'd never connected that she did it as a hobby. He'd never even asked her what she wanted to do with her life. His mother smiled.

"Cute. Ever thought about doing something more influential with your life? Teachers these days are paid almost nothing. What about-?"

"She can be what she wants, mother."

The females looked over at Yuki. He wasn't looking at his mother, but his face was completely serious. Ren gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Yuki. She's just giving me different ideas-"

"No, she isn't. She's looking down on you."

Ren went silent as Yuki looked up at his mother. She looked insulted.

"You have no right to put down what she wants."

"You're just upset because you know nothing about her, Yuki. Getting a tantrum like a child. This is why I always need to make your choices for you."

Yuki stood up, his mother did the same. Ren just looked between the two of them worriedly.

"I'm leaving," she announced and swept from the room.

They waited for another moment before the front door was slammed shut. Yuki rubbed his forehead and headed for the stairs.

"I have a headache. I'm going to lie down."

Ren got up.

"Wait, Yuki. You didn't have to get upset. It's okay if she looks down on me, it doesn't matter."

Yuki turned.

"Of course it matters. She doesn't have the right to come here and then try to persuade you or me to do what she wants us to do. No one has that right."

"Yuki..."

"And you shouldn't just let it be okay! I'm going out."

"Wait, Yuki, please!"

He ignored her as he put his shoes on and left. Ren stood by the living room door feeling extremely put out. Ren tried to do more housework to keep herself busy until Yuki came home, but it reached ten o'clock and he still wasn't home. She went by his garden to see if he was there, but there were no living things in the area. Going back home, she decided she should just go to sleep. As she lay in bed by herself, she couldn't help but cry a little at the thought that Yuki was mad at her. It also felt strange to her that he wasn't by her side for the first time in a long time as she tried to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Yuki arrived home a little after eleven and not too long after she had fallen asleep. He quietly made his way upstairs and, sneaking into their room, he placed the shopping bag in his hands in one of his clothing drawers. Enough moonlight flowed through the window for him to notice the tear stains on Ren's face. Silently hating himself, he went downstairs to decorate the house for Ren's birthday party the next day.


	31. Feelings Hurt

Rini didn't mind following Momiji wherever he felt like going. His happiness was like the sun. People gravitated to the warmth of his happiness. There were those who would fight the happiness, but like the sun…Momiji just kept coming back. Rini loved spending time with Momiji. Not only was he adorable, but even though he acted childish most of the time, he was a very thoughtful boy. They could have in depth discussions about what they liked or didn't like. He never seemed to tire of being around her. And he was never afraid of getting too close. It was obvious from all the hand holding, hugging, and abundant love that Momiji gave to her and everyone around him that it was impossible for her to not fall in love with him. Most recently, the two were at a stuffed animal store looking for a gift for Ren's birthday the next day.

"Hmm, does she like stuffed animals?" Momiji asked, examining the shelves.

Rini nodded.

"She really likes cute things. I told Yuki as much when we ran into him at the convenience store an hour ago."

Momiji smiled at her and picked up a bunny.

"How about this one?"

Rini smiled and shook her head.

"That's something **you'd** like. Ren likes more exotic stuffed animals. Like a giraffe or a lion."

Momiji nodded in understanding. He pointed to the right side of the store.

"Okay. Let's split up and search. I'll go that way and you check over there. Good?"

"Got it!"

The two went in their respective directions. After five minutes of searching, Rini found a big giraffe stuffed toy that looked adorable. Grabbing it, she headed toward the other side of the store. She spotted Momiji and made a beeline for him. She stopped a few feet away when she noticed he was talking to someone.

"That's Tohru Honda," she said to herself, remembering the older girl from school.

She noticed Momiji holding Tohru's hands and felt a small pang of jealously, but she knew he was that kind of person. As she came a little closer she stopped once again in shock at what she heard.

"Tohru, I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I really like you. I've had these feelings for a long time."

Tohru seemed just as surprised as Rini. The younger girl hugged the giraffe to her as Tohru gave Momiji a gentle smile.

"That's really sweet; Momiji, but I can't return your feelings. I'm so sorry. We can still be friends, right?"

Momiji nodded and they soon parted ways. The boy was obviously saddened, something his expression showed as he turned. He stopped in surprise, noticing Rini standing there. A crimson color crept onto his cheeks as she came toward him.

"Rini. How long were you…?"

She forced a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Long enough to hear the confession. Sorry you got turned down. But I found Ren's birthday gift. See! Isn't it cute?"

Momiji gave her an odd look as she turned to go toward the cash register.

"Rini?"

"What?"

Momiji stopped her and made her turn to look at him. He looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Rini laughed at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I'm your fiancée and I just…"

She waved a hand at him and continued toward the registers with him following behind.

"I'm not upset. Of course you'd like someone else. I mean, it was just arranged for us to be married and that turned things upside down. I mean, you should have told me **sooner** since it's been half a year since we met, but I'm not upset. Why should I be? We're just friends anyway and even after we're married that's probably all we'll be."

Those words stung Momiji more than he thought they could. He waited as she paid for the giraffe. As they exited the store, he tried to take the loose hand that was swinging by her side, but she pulled it away from him and held the plastic bag in front of her with both hands. Momiji stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling like the day had just gone severely wrong.


	32. Missing Something

Ren woke up the morning of her birthday in a panic. She noticed that Yuki was not beside her and for a horrifying moment, she was afraid that he hadn't made it home that night. Before she could act upon her terror, she noticed very nicely wrapped package on the dresser. Blinking in surprise, Ren slid out of bed and moved over to it. Picking up the birthday card, she read the paragraph on the inside.

_Happy Birthday, Ren! I'm sorry that I ran out yesterday. I was being childish and having my mother come over stopped me from thinking straight. I've never known what to say that woman. I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I had no right to do that. The real reason was because I felt like a terrible person and fiancée to you. My mother made me realize that I know almost nothing about you that isn't obvious. I asked you if we could be friends and you agreed to give me that chance, but so far I've failed as your friend. I honestly promise to be a better friend to you from now on. Again, Happy Birthday. I'll see you shortly._

_-Yuki Sohma_

Ren smiled and put the card back on the dresser, this time letting it stand up. She tugged open the ribbon on top of the present and lifted the lid off. She smiled and pulled out a necklace with a little ballerina charm on the end. Not only that, but a stuffed ballerina bunny sat in the box. Ren picked it up and hugged it. It was too adorable for her to resist. She put the bunny on the dresser to sit beside the card and took the necklace with her to her closet. After changing into day clothes and putting on her new necklace, Ren walked out of the room only to run into Yuki. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her.

"We have an interesting habit of doing that."

"Yuki!"

Ren hugged him and he patted her head as he hugged her back.

"Sorry about yesterday," he whispered to her.

"It's okay."

He took her hand and they walked downstairs together. When they reached the living room, Ren had a heart attack as Yuki opened the door and her family shouted "SURPRISE!". Her mother ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!"

"Mom! You planned this?"

"With Yuki," her mom winked at her," I swear, that boy gets more handsome every time I see him. Tell me you two have kissed by now…"

"MOM!" Ren blushed, quieting her mother.

Yuki just laughed and ushered her inside to the party. The party lasted almost all day and around nine thirty that night, people started leaving. Among those people were Momiji and Rini. Upon reaching home, Momiji sighed as he shut the door. Rini had been faking happiness ever since the previous day and she had made an excuse to sleep on the couch the previous night because she had "stomach issues that could be a contagious sickness". She wouldn't even touch Momiji at all and he was starting to feel the loneliness.

"I'm going to take a bath," Rini announced, moving toward the bathroom, but Momiji grabbed her wrist.

"Rini, wait, I want to talk to you."

The girl wrenched her hand away from him. She noticed Momiji's hurt look and looked away.

"Sorry…you surprised me. What about?"

"You've been ignoring me."

"That's not true. I'm talking to you right now."

"Sure, you've been speaking to me, but you're acting happy. I can at least tell that much! Rini, please just tell me if you're mad at me about yesterday. You can yell at me if it will make you feel better."

Rini sighed and sat on the couch. Momiji followed but sat on the table in front of the couch, just diagonal of the distraught female.

"I'm not mad. I guess I was just surprised," Rini said, looking out the window.

"Rini…"

She cringed, knowing he knew her better than that. She looked down at her lap.

"Cute."

"What?"

"Cute. You've only ever called me cute. You don't hide your feelings a lot, Momiji. You don't find me pretty or beautiful or you would have said it. I'm cute…like a little girl…a child. I'm your cute, childish friend."

Momiji stared at her, unsure what to say.

"That…isn't true."

Rini laughed the saddest laugh that Momiji believed he had ever heard. He suddenly felt that he'd missed something. Rini had always appeared happy and ready to do anything or go anywhere. She was kind and thoughtful and she'd instantly zoomed in on his demons and personal sadness. He finally realized that he'd missed something very important. Amaya hadn't been the only insecure woman in the Tomimoto family. Rini was as well. He finally understood why she seemed so happy around him. It didn't have to do with her personally. She had been happy that he'd given her attention that she'd lacked. He remembered all the smiles from when he'd take her hand, the hugs she so willingly reciprocated, and the slightest pink that had graced her cheeks whenever he'd kissed her forehead or cheek. She'd felt like he looked at her as more than just that cute girl. She thought he looked at her like a woman. One whose company he enjoyed.

"I was just surprised," Rini admitted," I never thought you liked someone…not with the way you acted. I guess I just never paid enough attention. You're so open with everyone about most things…I thought it would be obvious if you did."

Momiji could only stare at her as she got off the couch. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I missed that…"

He wanted to shout that she didn't need to apologize. He wanted to hold her back and tell her he was the one who missed something so important. He wanted to reach out, pull her close, and hold her till she felt she was much more than cute. He wanted to tell her she was pretty, that she was beautiful. How could she not see it? Her beautiful blonde hair that framed her pretty face. Her eyes that seemed to see right through you and straight to your heart. The way she pouted out her top lip when she was thinking deeply. Her angelic voice flowing through the house as she sang while cleaning, cooking, or doing nothing at all. Yet he knew she wouldn't believe him. Not one word. He wanted to cry.

"Rini, I'm sorry…"

She had made her way to the bathroom door by the time he's spoken. She turned and Momiji's heart flipped. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to cry. He just wanted to bound across the room and make the pain go away, but he had caused it. And he didn't know how to fix it.

"For what? Having feelings? Don't be silly. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Momiji's head fell into his hands. He didn't understand anymore. He liked Tohru and accepted the rejection as he had expected it, but with Rini hurting like she was and him missing such a huge aspect of her personality, the fact that she was insecure about who she was and how she looked, broke his heart.

"I confessed to a woman…in front of my fiancée," he said aloud.

He suddenly felt beyond stupid. Yet when he'd seen Tohru at the store, he couldn't help but blurt out the truth. He'd liked Tohru for so long, he had completely forgotten about Rini when he had seen Tohru standing there. Now his feelings were just jumbled up inside. He didn't know how to feel. The only thing he could recognize was stupidity. Though Tohru had turned him down, his heart hadn't broken, but his confession had broken the heart of a girl just as important to him. A tear fell from Momiji's eyes as he thought of Rini, who was probably crying on the other side of that door. He covered his eyes with his shirt sleeve as he began to cry more.

"I'm a horrible person."

Author's Note: I was finally struck by inspiration for this story after so long. Hopefully I can keep it up long enough to finish the story, yet I feel there is so much more yet to come so don't go looking out for an ending just yet. If you like my stories and you have a Twitter account, feel free to follow me on twitter at "GabyTurgeon". I definitely post my newest chapters up on tweets and it will be the first to let you all know what story chapter I'm working on. Thanks for reading. Please review as it is all you readers that inspire me to keep writing. Thank you for all the reviews you have all given so far. I love hearing what you guys love the most about each chapter.


	33. Smiles and Laughter

Kazuma Sohma liked Yumi from the moment he met her. He was happy to see that Kyo seemed to like her a lot. The two bickered a lot, but they laughed a lot, too. And that was a side of Kyo that Kazuma was more than happy to see. It had been two days into the visit already and Kyo was out in the yard practicing. Yumi sat watching as Kazuma sat next to her.

"You raised quite a spirited boy," Yumi smiled at him.

Kazuma laughed.

"He wasn't always like that. Rebellious, yes. Spirited, no."

Yumi looked back at Kyo.

"So you're his foster father? I was lucky I got that much out of Kyo. He doesn't talk about his parents much, but he raves about you. I felt bad after bringing him to meet my family. My mother is very loving and I was afraid that it might have upset Kyo…"

Kazuma shook his head.

"You're reading into his actions too much. Kyo's rather blunt when he's upset. He's perfectly happy right now, but I'm not surprised he doesn't want to bring up his parents. I don't think he'll be mad with me if I tell you, so his mother was one of the overprotective types of mothers but she was very afraid of him. His other form scared her so much that she checked for his beads any time he came near her. Kyo told me once that she always said she loved him, but she was saying that because she was his mother and felt she was obliged to say that. She never admitted she was afraid. She died when he was about five years old and his father blamed him for it. Said that he caused her too much stress and that she had loved him so much and he was just a terrible kid and killed her. Well, that isn't true at all. Kyo is very loving when he opens up. The Sohma family has quite the number of issues when it comes to parent and child relationships."

Yumi nodded her understanding.

"In the Tomimoto family, we have our few cases. But since most of us are female, our mothers were okay because they could hold us. Most of us had understanding fathers, but there are the select few families that just fell apart. The head of our family and her elder sister's family fell through."

"What are you two talking about?"

Kazuma and Yumi looked over to see Kyo had just come over. He was drenched in sweat and was panting. He flopped down between Yumi and Kazuma and lay back on the porch. Yumi handed him the water bottle that had been sitting beside him.

"You're so hard working," she smiled at Kyo as he took the water.

"Heh, you don't get better without practice, right, Shishou?"

Kazuma nodded and ruffled Kyo's hair to his protest. He got up and headed back toward the house.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to talk."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS! ARGH!"

Yumi giggled, making Kyo look back at her. He gave her a small smile.

"So what were you and Shishou talking about?"

Yumi looked at Kyo. Looking at him, she couldn't understand how anyone could blame such a nice guy for killing his mother. Not noticing what she was doing, Yumi reached out to Kyo. He looked at her in confusion and took her hand.

"Yumi?"

"He told me about your parents."

Kyo's hand twitched in her's.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. I understand why you didn't want to talk about it. But please know that there isn't anything about me that scares me. I know what you've been through. We have to deal with the same curse. I just want you to know right now that I'm not going to pretend to care about you because I think I have to. I'll be honest about how I feel."

Kyo smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek.

"If you weren't being honest to the point of being blunt, I would have to bring you to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with you."

"Hey!"

Yumi grabbed his water bottle and doused him with half of the remaining water. Kyo growled as Yumi leaped off the porch and ran away. It took Kyo thirty seconds to catch up to her. He grabbed her, making her shout in protest. He started shaking his hair at her, making her laugh.

"Kyo, stop!"

"This is what you get!"

He pulled her into his arms, getting her semi-wet before dumping the rest of the water on her.

"Kyo-Kyo!"

"Don't call me that!"

Kazuma stood inside the doorway of his house, chuckling at the two of them in the yard. He watched as Yumi pushed Kyo away and took off. Kyo of course pursued her.

"I wonder how long it's going to take before one of them realizes they like the other," he thought to himself before going back in the house.


	34. In My World

Two weeks had already gone by and Rini didn't come back to stay with Momiji. She had moved in with Amaya and Hatsuharu the day after Ren's birthday party. Momiji couldn't bring himself to go to her because he was afraid. He didn't want to go while he wasn't sure that his feelings for Tohru had gone away or were just hiding. Haru had gone to visit Momiji everyday and to update him on how Rini was doing. She continued to be depressed and she refused to tell Amaya why she wasn't speaking to Momiji. Momiji had gone the two weeks without telling Haru what was going on, either. But eventually, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I confessed to Tohru. I didn't know that Rini was standing right behind me. She pretended she was fine with it, but she was actually hurt by it. I don't blame her. She's a woman and women look forward to having a fiancée because it is someone who loves them unconditionally and promises to take care of them and be with only them."

Haru sat with his legs up on the couch while Momiji sat across the couch in a ball.

"I don't really think that's the issue. You being her fiancée and the obligation of being a fiancée are the smaller aspects, I think. I believe you're missing the big picture."

Momiji looked over at him.

"Her low self-esteem?"

"Bigger, but still not the main reason. Forget it. If you want to help her low self-esteem, you need to know how you feel about her."

Momiji looked out the window with a sigh.

"I know I like her a lot. She's one of my best friends, but I don't know about anything more than that. She said straight to me that we'll probably only ever be friends. Even after we're married."

"That's complete crap if she said that right after you confessed to Tohru. Don't believe it."

Momiji frowned at the window before his eyes suddenly widened. He crawled over to Haru and stared at him.

"C-Could it be that she liked me?"

Haru gave the blonde a small smile. Momiji jumped off the couch. His face was horror stricken.

"What if she liked me? I confessed to a girl in front of another girl who liked me? I'm the most insensitive person ever!"

"Bear in mind you didn't know she was there…"

"But, I knew she was in the store. We're always together. What was I-? Did she like me? Does she still if she did? Oh, my heart…"

Momiji clutched his chest and sat down. Haru patted him on the shoulder.

"But I don't know if I like her…or if I even still have feelings for Tohru. What do I do, Haru?"

Haru stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"You go and see Tohru. If you take one good look at her and you don't feel the same way you used to, you've moved on. Let's go."

Momiji stared at him.

"B-but…"

Haru grabbed Momiji's arm and began dragging him out of the house. On the way to see Tohru, Haru called Amaya and told her what was going on between Rini and Momiji. After getting off the phone, Amaya found Rini sitting on her bed in the dark. Amaya leaned against the doorframe, the sight of the lonely girl sitting by herself in the dark bringing back painful memories.

"Rini, Haru heard what happened from Momiji. I can understand you're mad, but you at least have to tell Momiji you like him so that you can be properly mad at him."

She went and sat on the edge of her cousin's bed. Rini crawled over to her and hugged her.

"But I don't want to be mad at him. I'm the one who fell in love with him. It isn't his fault that I got mad, it's my own. Why should I just except to come into his life and he'd suddenly love me? That isn't how it works…"

Amaya smiled.

"Feelings are too complicated for that type of thinking. Think basic. You love him. He should know. If he doesn't like you back, it'll hurt but you'll be married to him so in time he could love you back. Besides, we're the youngest. We get married last out of the Zodiac…not counting the Sohma tiger and sheep."

Rini sighed and looked up at Amaya.

"How do you feel about Haru?"

That question was a surprise to the dark haired girl.

"We get along. He told me he doesn't like anyone in particular and we have a lot in common. He's a very kind and caring individual. He may not smile very often, but he's moderately optimistic. He isn't boring at all."

"Do you think you'll fall in love with him?"

"It's…possible. I don't know what will happen between the two of us. But I think **you** should admit to Momiji how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way. I bet he's over Tohru by now. He's been sulking just as much as you have."

"Please don't get my hopes up…"

Amaya rubbed Rini's back.

"Alright, alright, I won't."

Thirty minutes later, the front door open and both Haru and Momiji came into the house. Amaya had forced Rini into the living room, where they had waited for the boys to return. When the two had made it to the living room, Amaya got up. She and Haru left so the two could talk. Rini nervously looked up at Momiji. She didn't have time to really look at him before he had launched himself across the room and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Momiji?"

"I like you! Only you! I'm sorry I couldn't tell before. I had a crush on Tohru before but now it is only you I want to be with. Even seeing Tohru again I didn't feel like I did before. She's just a friend. You have every right to be mad with me and you can even hate me. But leave move back home. I miss you and I'm lonely and it makes my heart hurt. I'm a terrible person, but I need to be near me even if you don't want me anymore. Even if you want to just be friends forever and stay that way even after we're married, I'll accept that. But I'll always want to be more than a friend but I won't be more if you don't want me. I promise! I think you're the most beautiful and caring person I've ever met. You're prettier than all the other girls in the world. Just please, please come back home. I miss you. You're my best friend and I like you and I miss you."

Momiji had said all that so fast that it took Rini a few moments to register all he'd said to her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Momiji…I…"

She pulled away and began crying into her hand. Momiji held her face as a flood of tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I like you, too. It made me really sad when…I heard you liked Tohru because I…wanted you to like me. I couldn't blame you because she's…p-prettier than me and she's nicer than me and you knew her…longer. I…was forced…on you. I didn't want to be a burden…if you liked someone else. But I like you and I couldn't help it! WAAAAAAAAAH! I'm sorry. WAAAAAH!"

Momiji picked up a napkin from the table and handing it to Rini as she cried into it. Momiji pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"No one is prettier than you, Rini. No one."

Out in the hall, Amaya and Haru grinned at each other.

"You did well, Haru," the girl told him, moving off toward the kitchen," They'll be okay now, I think."

Haru grabbed her wrist before she got too far away. He moved closer to her so he could whisper to her.

"Are we okay?"

Amaya looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right?"

"So they say…"

"Well, even if Momiji says that Rini's the prettiest girl, I don't believe him."

Amaya's eye twitched.

"Watch it; you're talking about my cousin…"

Haru smiled and moved his mouth close to her ear and his hand dropped to hold her's.

"In my world, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

He placed a gentle kiss on the spot just under her ear before letting her go, slipping his hands into his pockets, and heading upstairs. Amaya watched him go with a heavy blush on her face before turning and moving into the kitchen.


	35. Kitty Love

Yumi pranced gleefully into the dojo as Kyo was practicing with Kazuma. The two males looked at her as she came in. Kazuma nodded that Kyo's practice was over and smiled as he examined Yumi. He folded his arms and watched the fun unfold before his eyes.

"Kyo! Look! This little cutie came to visit me and he has no home. Can I keep him?"

Kyo, who had gone over to the side of the room to grab a towel and water, looked back over his shoulder and frowned at Yumi. In her hands she held a little white kitten. It meowed at him sweetly. The orange headed boy wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"There is no doubt that you're getting married, yet you want to be one of those freaky cat ladies?" he asked.

Yumi pouted at him.

"No! I just want Fritzy!"

"Fritzy…?"

Yumi cuddled the kitty to her cheek and it licked her happily.

"That's what I named him. Can I **please **keep him?"

Kyo stared at the cat that looked back at him with a pleading look. Yumi raised the kitten to his face and it licked him as well. Kyo pulled away with narrowed eyes.

"You know, if that thing sees you turn into a cat enough times, it'll have mental problems."

"YAY!"

Yumi and the kitten jumped on Kyo in a hug. His face went bright red and he looked over at his foster father who was grinning.

"HEY! G-GET OFF ME!"

Yumi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to Kazuma's house, talking to the kitten in a baby voice as she went. Kyo rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He didn't notice Kazuma come up to him until he'd placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You had a hard time telling _her _no. Just wait until you have children asking you to keep things."

Kyo's face went volcanic red.

"There won't be any children!"

"So you're going to marry her and never have sex?"

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!"

Kyo ran away, heading toward Kazuma's house. The martial arts master chuckled to himself.

"My troublesome son…"

Later that night, Yumi had made dinner for Kazuma in appreciation for letting them stay over. They'd be leaving in the morning as Shigure and Mai were coming back then as well. Fritzy lay curled up in Kyo's lap. Though Kyo had protested to the cat's choice of seating, he'd let the kitten fall asleep and had fallen into a state of disregard. After dinner, Kazuma had retired to bed and left Kyo and Yumi watching television. Eventually, Yumi picked the kitten up and took him to her and Kyo's room. Following, Kyo found that she had made a little bed for the cat in the corner of the room using a pillow and a blanket. The kitten just went back to sleep on the pillow as Yumi put a blanket over it.

"I don't know why you wanted a kitten," Kyo told her, shaking his head.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on his messy pile of clothes. The pile of clothes sat on top of his bag. He refused to back properly before he had to. Yumi smiled as she watched him flop down onto the bed.

"Aw, don't be jealous. You're still my favorite kitty cat."

Kyo glared at her, making her giggle at him. Motioning him to turn around, she changed into her nightclothes and went over to the bed. She pet Kyo's orange mop of hair, teasingly. She was amused as he did nothing.

"You're so cute, Kyo."

"I'm not cute."

"Adorable?"

"Don't call me that!"

Yumi sighed and climbed over him into the bed.

"Fine. I won't say nice things about you anymore."

"Good."

They lay quiet for a few minutes before Yumi pulled herself to lie down on top of Kyo, just like she had when they first met. Kyo opened one eye and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you remember the day we met, Kyo?"

He opened his other eye and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't roll off the bed accidentally.

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you remember the most about that day?"

Kyo rolled his eyes at her.

"What is this all of a sudden?"

Yumi's head collapsed into the pillow on the side of Kyo's head.

"I just want to know," he heard her mumbled into the pillow.

He sighed.

"I remember you flopping down on top of me even though you didn't know me. I was thinking "This girl is insane". I was correct."

Yumi looked up to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and moved so that her face was hovering over him once again.

"Do you know what I remember the most?"

"What?"

"I remember the feeling of excitement I got as I saw you for the first time just lying by yourself on the roof. I thought to myself "Now neither of us has to feel so alone anymore"."

Kyo froze slightly at her words and just examined her face, not knowing what to say. His hand reached up and came to rest on her hair. Yumi looked at him in concern, her face turning a bit red after saying what she had.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

She was surprised when Kyo suddenly rolled her over so that he was hovering over her. Even more surprising was when he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. He gently placed a hand in hers and their fingers interlaced as she kissed him back.

"I love you," Kyo whispered, pulling away to look in her eyes.

Yumi only just realized how long she'd been waiting for this. She finally felt loved. As if she was worth something to someone. And she felt something change. She didn't understand what, but it was as if she were free from the chains holding her and controlling her life. She thought back to what Megumi had said about the curse breaking when she'd kissed Kureno. Tears streamed down her face and Kyo's as well.

"We're free," she said, hugging him tightly," I love you, Kyo."

And it was true. Kazuma was shocked when Yumi hugged him goodbye the next day and didn't turn into a cat. He'd never felt happier for any couple he had ever known as he watched them leave. As Kyo, Yumi, and Fritzy made their way home, Kyo chuckled to himself. Yumi looked up at him with Fritzy peeking out of her jacket pocket.

"What's so funny?"

Kyo looked down at her with a love evident in his eyes.

"Now your new pet won't go mental."

The two laughed together as they walked home hand-in-hand.


	36. Love Confessions

It was awkward. Having two actual couples living in the same house. It was also a bit more stressful for Yuki and Ren because they were the only ones in the house who would change into animals if they bumped into someone of the opposite sex in the household. And the poor house pet was very confused. It loved its owners desperately, but was completely afraid of Mai and Shigure while strangely aloof when it came to Yuki and Ren.

"Well, I guess Mai and I must still seem like dogs to the poor thing," Shigure had joked, but it appeared to be a true statement.

The world seemed to be moving too fast for Yuki and Ren. Six months went by like nothing and Ritsu and Hana were married along with Leiko and Akito, Kagura and Takeo, and Rin and Hideaki. That left three Sohma/Tomimoto couples to fall in love and four couples to get married. For two of the couples, that meant six months and, for the other two, a year. Ren was always cheerful and never brought up worries with Yuki, which made him wonder if he was the only one feeling the strain. They had become the best of friends, but Yuki wasn't sure of his feelings and he was too afraid to ask Ren about her's. Momiji and Rini had been taking things slow, but it was only a matter of time till things moved deeper. In Momiji's case, he was going to make that time soon.

Hatsuharu had been dragged to multiple stores with Momiji who was in a frenzy. The girls had gone out for a shopping spree that day and Momiji was set on being the most romantic boyfriend/fiancée he could be for that night. Haru had been brought along as the bag boy.

"Momiji, what exactly are you doing?" Haru asked.

They were currently in a flower shop and Momiji was examining the flowers very carefully.

"Looking at flowers, of course!"

"No, I mean…what are you doing that's so romantic?"

Momiji turned and grinned.

"Well, I plan to cover the living room in red rose petals, make an awesome dinner, play the violin for her, and tell her flat out that I love her more than anything in the whole entire world."

The blonde went back to flower shopping while Haru just stood there shaking his head.

"If the world were that simple," Haru muttered, somewhat envious of the shorter boy.

He thought about Amaya at that moment. He loved her and he knew it, but he didn't know how to tell her. Amaya wasn't into the overly romantic stuff, but she wasn't into aggressive expression either. The woman was a complicated mix to the point that Haru felt anything he did would be wrong, but he didn't want to just wait until after they were married. He could imagine how much it would suck to be married without having told your significant other that you love them. For some sad reason, Haru was pretty sure that was where Yuki and Ren's relationship was headed and he felt bad for them. He wasn't going to let that happen to him and Amaya. He'd tell her…eventually.

"DONE!" Momiji said, popping up in front of Haru again with two dozen roses in hand.

As they walked out of the store and headed toward Momiji's house, Haru looked down at him.

"If you were with Amaya…how would you tell her how you feel?"

Momiji got a thoughtful look on his face. Haru didn't like asking for help, but even he knew that Momiji understood people even better than he did.

"Well…I'd compliment her a lot at first. She'd need the reassurance because of how she was before. Build up her confidence and then…I guess just tell her."

It seemed so dry compared to what Momiji was planning.

"Just make sure you and Rini keep this a secret. If Amaya finds out you did all this for Rini my chances will be shot."

He smiled as Momiji laughed. When they got to Momiji's, he helped cover the place with flower petals before leaving Momiji to cook. He was stopped at the door.

"Here," Momiji said, handing him a rose," Give it to Amaya when you tell her."

Haru took it and stared at it for a moment.

"But that means I'd have to tell her really soon…"

Momiji gave a surprisingly sly smile before closing the door and going back to his preparations. Haru went back to his house to find that Amaya was home. She heard the door open and peeked out from the living room.

"Hey, Haru. I only just got in. Rini already headed back."

She went back into the living room and Haru took a breath. He didn't need to be nervous. The worst she could say was that she didn't love him back at the time…but she'd end up loving him later, right?

"If you want it, you have to go for it," Haru told himself before going into the living room.

Amaya sat on the couch reading. He smiled. She read a lot. He was wondering how she hadn't run out of books to read already after a year. He fell onto the couch beside her and tapped the top of her book with the rose. Her eyes looked up in curiosity.

"For you," he said, handing it to her.

She smiled with a tiny blush on her face as she took it.

"Thanks."

Haru took the book from her hands and placed it down the table next to the couch.

"I want to talk to you," he told her, giving her a sincere look.

"Okay," Amaya asked, feeling worried all of a sudden," Is something wrong?"

Haru shook his head and took the hand of hers that was not holding the rose.

"You have to understand that, to me, you are the most beautiful, intriguing, and intelligent woman I have ever met."

Amaya blushed crimson and looked down at the rose she was holding.

"Haru, that's sweet."

"You're those things while being much more. I can't describe to you everything that you are because it would take forever and the list would never end. But, after this year, you've become everything to me."

She looked back up at him.

"What are you-?"

Her words caught in her throat at the look in Haru's eyes as he leaned in close to her.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered.

She could only nod dumbly in response before his hand touched her cheek and their lips met. Amaya had never felt like she did at that moment. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, but not from nerves. It was something else. There was also a strange pressure in her chest that warmed her whole body. Her eyes fell closed as she kissed him back. She gasped slightly as his tongue aggressively pushed through her lips. She didn't notice when she was pushed onto her back and Haru hovered over her. His other hand had found its way to the back of her neck and caressed the soft hair closest to her neck. She had wrapped her arms around his neck instinctually as her brain had shut out everything but the feelings surging through her. When Haru pulled back, she could see he was almost as stunned as she was. This somehow made the two of them smile. Haru leaned down and nipped her ear affectionately.

"I love you, Amaya," he told her, his warm breath tickling her.

Amaya pulled him against her in a hug.

"I love you, too."

They both felt as if the last weight, the curse, was finally lifted. She ran her fingers through his snowy white bangs before kissing him again. Haru had just started kissing her back when his cell phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but Amaya picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hey, Amaya. Guess you're with Haru currently. I hope you two are behaving! I just wanted to let Haru know that- actually is Haru there?"

Amaya laughed and handed the phone over to its owner.

"Momiji?"

"Rini told me she loved me back. How'd it go on your end?"

"Great, but you're interrupting it."

"Oops! Sorry! I'll let you guys get back to…whatever you're doing. Don't get her pregnant."

Haru could hear Rini squeal in the background at the comment.

"Very funny," Haru said, hanging up the phone.

Amaya smiled at the look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Haru nuzzled her shoulder before kissing up her neck.

"Momiji told me not to get you pregnant."

"Oh. How nice of him."

Haru smirked and nibbled her ear.

"Yeah. He doesn't have to worry though. I have condoms."

Amaya's shocked face was exactly what he had been aiming for.

"YOU WHAT?"

Haru chuckled before passionately kissing her until she forgot about his comment.


	37. Never Perfect

Uncertainty. It ate at Yuki as he watched Ren hanging the laundry out to dry. It was one month until the wedding and he didn't know how he felt. He hoped for a sign, but he didn't see how one would come. It was one of those rare days where he and Ren were the only ones at home. As he watched Ren move down the line, her pink dress fluttering in the wind, he felt a peacefulness radiating off of her. Not only then, but all the time. Yuki had never met someone so even tempered. She could be compared to Tohru, but even Tohru would cry from time to time. And that was natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Ren was perfect. She never got angry and she never cried when she was sad, only scared. She was quiet, polite, and respected those around her. She never questioned, yet cared about everyone. Perfection in every way. And yet Yuki felt as if he were missing something. The two of them had grown closer, yes, but something bothered him. He sighed. The answer eluding him once again. He'd felt guilty since he and Ren were the only couple left without a romantic relationship. What was in the way of him knowing if he loved her or not? What was this wall? Ren came inside with the empty laundry basket, taking him out of this thoughts.

"Everything alright?" she asked, smiling at him.

Her blonde hair had grown longer since they had met. It was almost down to her waist now from the shoulder length she'd once had. He smiled at her.

"Yes. I was just watching you work."

"Well that can't be much fun," she replied, stowing the basket away in the hall closet.

"Watching **you** is fun."

He'd been trying to put more flirtatious comments into the conversations he had with her, but she easily spotted the forced manner in which they came out. Yet she always pretended to be flattered.

"How sweet of you."

Yuki wanted to slam his head into the table with frustration, but that wouldn't do much good. A dance. It felt as if the two of them were dancing. They were doing the moves they were taught, yet didn't try to do something different. They were doing the dance perfectly. Not making a wrong move. Too afraid that if they did, something would go wrong.

Yuki suddenly straightened up. Perfection. The rat from the zodiac embodied that one single trait more than any other. He'd never looked at Ren as if she were the rat from the zodiac. He'd never once looked at her and thought to himself "She's just like me". She was faking it. This perfection wasn't who she was. And it wasn't who she wanted to be. Yuki got up quickly and ran into the kitchen. Ren was reaching for the apron to start cooking as he stopped beside her. He took both of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head to her.

Ren stared at him in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I never got it. I never understood. You were keeping the image because you believed that was what I wanted. I never even questioned it. Ren, I'm sorry."

She looked away from him; her cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

Yuki turned her face back to look at him.

"Ren. Tell me how you feel. Right here and right now or it will always be like this. You need to be honest with me. How do you feel about us?"

He saw it. In that moment he saw the fear in her eyes. The fear of being herself and not being accepted. He let go of her hands, slowly lowering his to his sides.

"You can be honest with me," he told her quietly.

He watched as tears slowly came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"I tried being me and being who I thought you wanted me to be and you never changed. You treated me the same, like you were just tolerating me. I had to watch as everyone I know…everyone in my family fell in love and was loved back. That's all I've ever wanted. Someone to love me, but you never even told me if that person couldn't be you. And even though you weren't being completely yourself, when I saw who you were on the inside and when you did nice things for me, and when you were sweet to me, I-I couldn't help b-but fall in love with you."

She hit his chest with a powerless fist and began crying so hard that she swayed on the spot and Yuki had to grab the sides of her arms to steady her.

"You're so…so stup-stupid. And I-I'm even…stupider."

Yuki pulled her into his arms as she cried. He couldn't help it as he smiled and lay his head on top of hers. He knew it. Deep inside he'd known it. He loved her. His heart had just been waiting for her anger. He had been waiting for her to care enough to get mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, caressing her hair," I'm sorry I did this to you. I shouldn't have waited for you to tell me how you felt first."

"Damn…r-right you should b-be s-s-sorry."

Ren pulled away and wiped away her tears and blew her nose in one of the paper towels in the kitchen.

"I must look terrible now," she sniffed, rubbing her burning eyes.

Yuki smirked and put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't know. I'm pretty attracted to you right now…"

"It's because you're secretly a sadist."

Yuki laughed a beautiful, genuine laugh that made Ren's stomach erupt with nervous butterflies. She tried to escape the kitchen, but before she could leave two arms wrapped around her waist and her back was pressed up against Yuki's chest.

"I love you, Ren. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Ren smiled and sighed.

"Stop apologizing. At least you told me before we got married."

She turned and threw her arms around Yuki's neck before pulling him into their first kiss.


	38. The End

Warning: This chapter contains mildly suggestive adult-themes.

-Kyo and Yumi-

It had taken awhile for Yumi and Kyo to decide where they had wanted to go on their honeymoon, but they'd finally decided on Hawaii. Yumi had been hell-bent on going and Kyo just decided he didn't care as long as she was happy. When she had told him that Fritzy was going along as well, Kyo had been less than amused, though. Which was why they both woke up the morning after their wedding to the sound of the cat meowing from the other side of the bedroom door to their little rental beach house.

"That stupid animal," Kyo muttered, cuddling up closer to Yumi's back.

"Go feed him," Yumi yawned, pulling her blankets up over her chin.

"You wanted him, you go feed him."

"Oh, is that how it's going to be when we have children?"

"Dammit, Yumi. I'm tired. Let me sleep. Just go take care of _your _pet and then come back."

She groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. But don't expect anything else on this trip."

She moved to slide out of bed, but was stopped by Kyo's arm wrapping around her waist. She glanced back and couldn't help smiling at the look on his face. His pretty red eyes were narrowed.

"Knowing you, you'll keep that promise."

He got up with a sigh and, after putting boxers on; he went out into the living room. Yumi smiled as she got comfortable in bed once again.

"Here, now shut up."

Kyo was soon back in the room and lying in bed beside Yumi.

"You're such a good husband," Yumi teased, pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned, kissing her rather aggressively," You're welcome."

Yumi kissed him back, happily.

"Would you like your reward now?"

Kyo pulled away from her and eyed her warily.

"What kind of reward?"

"The kind where you don't need those boxers…"

Kyo grinned at the mischievous look on her face.

"Reward me, please!"

-Yuki and Ren-

"Yuki…Yuuuki…Yuki Sohma?"

For the life of her, Ren could not get Yuki to get up. Like always, she was amused by his terrible starts to the morning. She didn't blame him completely though. They'd chosen England and after getting to the hotel, the two of them had just crashed in bed.

"C'mon, Yuki, are you going to deny having breakfast with your wife on the day after marriage? Do I need to get Manabe on the phone? I bet he'd laugh pretty hard upon hearing that you didn't have sex on your wedding night."

Yuki groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

"You've been hiding an evil streak, dear. Don't call him."

He turned away from Ren and snuggled under the blankets. His wife sighed, her plan not working out how she'd expected, but she figured she could adjust. Moving to the other side of the bed, she got under the covers and pushed Yuki onto his back. His eyes were shut extremely tight until he felt Ren straddling his waist and the feeling of silk on his hand. He blushed profusely at he stared at the white silk lingerie she had on.

"When did you get that?" he choked out.

"Wedding present from Yumi," she grinned, getting the reaction she'd wanted.

"It…looks…nice?"

Ren sighed and rolled her eyes. She got off of Yuki, who made of grunt of disappointment, and lay on her back next to him.

"Nice…huh? Ah well, Manabe warned me that you would probably be boring anyway."

Yuki twitched with annoyance. In one swift movement, he was leaning over Ren, who had a slightly startled look on her face.

"I don't want to hear another word about that idiot for the rest of this trip," he growled.

"O-okay."

Yuki couldn't help but smile before leaning down and kissing Ren's neck.

"Now as lovely as you look, may I remove Yumi's gift?"

"No. I like them, too much."

"Too bad."

Author's Note: The End! It took awhile, but it's finally over. Thank you all for the comments and support and encouragement in getting through this story. This has been the most viewed and (best of all) most reviewed story I've ever written. Though there were some negative comments toward how many characters there were in this story, I'm glad that you all stuck through to the end. No, I didn't put in Momiji or Haru's honeymoons though they played major roles because…well…Haru and Amaya are an extremely physical couple and it would be scary to write about and Momiji and Rini…I don't even want to go there. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you all will continue to read my other stories and like them as well. Love, S.L.


	39. Bonus Chapter: Haru's Honeymoon

-Haru and Amaya-

Haru didn't regret his choice for their honeymoon spot. Momiji and Rini had argued that Germany was the best, but Haru had been set on Russia. This was for one reason and one reason alone. Amaya would not let go of him. Sure it was slightly conniving since he knew the poor woman detested the cold more than anything, but keeping her warm in a luxurious penthouse suite was reaping him benefits. Haru enjoyed waking up before Amaya so he could just stroke her soft black hair as she slept and trace a line down the contours of her body. To him, she was a piece of art. A very beautiful and delicate work of greatness. It had been killing him to get to Russia and to finally have her after close to six months of heavy make-out sessions and sneaky groping, but it had been worth the wait. When he noticed that she was beginning to wake up, he pushed back her curtain of hair and placed butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. He smiled as she turned and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he eagerly kissed her.

"Good morning," she said, cuddling up to him.

"It is."

They interlaced fingers as they lay cuddled in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Haru asked her.

He lifted their hands and he kissed the back of her hand gently.

"I'm alright. Just tired. I didn't know you had that much energy."

Haru smirked as she gave a small laugh.

"I only have that much energy for the woman I love."

"Aww. Well, the woman you love demands a shower."

Haru pouted as she got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"But that takes away from our time together."

Amaya shook her head at his silliness. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him sit up in bed.

"It doesn't have to…" she replied, seductively.

Haru whipped the covers off.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Amaya laughed as Haru ran up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Hot tub?"

"Heck yes!"

Author's Note: Yeah, I decided to write one, just because Haru is awesome and I believe we can never have enough Haru fluff in our lives. Now this is definitely the end. Happy reading! –S.L.


End file.
